Chaos in Peace
by At335
Summary: After being left by the ones she loved. Jasmin Johandulc returns to the republic to attempt to reform her military career. Having done some questionable things and being exposed for them she was forced to turn herself in. Trusting her instincts can only get her so far before her morals have to be questioned by even herself.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmin threw her head back, splashing water on her face and looked at herself. She was the only female left in her unit; the rest having gotten set back early in bootcamp. She stepped back from the mirror with a slight grin. "Johandulc!" A Voice boomed from outside. She turned and mozzied to who called. "Move Private!" Stepping out a little she came to attention in front of a Cather. Her Steel blue eyes met his and the Cathar shuddered a moment. Something about her felt wrong, taking a moment before he spoke. "Private Numeze came out of the head with a broken jaw. you know anything about this?" "Touched me." She replied, her voice almost monotoned. The Cathar blinked. "Touched you how?" To this Jasmin shrugged. "A bump or something I felt contact and I swung." The Cathar looked at her a moment "I... Forward leaning rest and just push Tell I get back or your damn arms fall off" He walked off and Jasmin did as ordered. It was about five minutes before he came back. "On your feet" Jasmin popped up and gave her arms a shake. "Be lucky Johandulc. We are in desperate need for soldiers on the front line that it has been decided that your actions are going to be swept under the rug but you're going straight to the front tomorrow morning." Jasmin gave a slight grin "Yes Drill Sargent." She turned and started packing. It was finally time to take on some new, potentially challenging prey.

Jasmin woke up to a tap on her shoulder. Instinctively lunching a swing at what touched her she shot up when she missed. Alert she looked around. The faint sound of an idling shuttle reminded her what she was supposed to do. Grabbing her gear, she touched the scar that ran from above her right eye down to a few inches off her jaw. Shaking her head clear she left the barracks. Boarding the transport, she reviewed her orders, smiling faintly seeing where she was going. Corellia, home. Resting her head back she let a long breath out. It was a few moments before she realized that everything had fallen silent. Like she had gone deaf as she couldn't even hear her own breath. Confused she looked around; everything was normal except for a bright light. Cautiously she got up to investigate, eventually standing on the edge of the ramp. Before she could Process that the shuttle seemed to have teleported to a corellian fuel dump the shuttle exploded knocking her to the battle below.

Scrambling up she grabbed a rifle and joined the defense line. Bracing on a crate she chose her shots carefully, only taking shots she knew would hit. The fight was a stale mate. Every Imperial she saw fall was almost instantly replaced by a new soldier, same for those on her defense line. A republic soldier would fall a fresh one ran up to take his place. "Just more to put down." She thought.

The back and forth went on for seemingly hours. Jasmin paused a minute to look around taking notice of her allies, which sent a brief chill down her spine. Four lightsaber wielders cut deep into the imperial lines. Three of them humans one was a blindfolded man. One was a young noble girl from Alderaan and the other was a noble man with a white blade. The fourth was a Mirialan, her blue blade reflecting yellow off her green skin as she danced through the air. Looking right Jasmin saw a blue Twi'lek with a double-barreled blaster pistol and shock gloves ready for when they got close. To her left was a man in Mandalorian armor treating a young Mirialan padawan.

Jasmin regained her focus and put her head down to her rifle sighting back in. Suddenly time came to a crawl although Jasmin found herself unaffected. Going to rotate she found herself unable to move her gun. Letting it go it hung in the air, looking around blaster bolts also hung, frozen in the air. Turning around she was stunned to see a thermal detonator in the air heading toward the fuel cells. Time slowly started to accelerate, Jasmin quickly stuck her hand out and bright blue lightning crackled out from her fingertips arcing through the air to the grenade.

Time shoot forward and the detonator exploded as the lightning struck it. The area become becoming engulfed with smoke and fire. Through the haze Jasmin saw the silhouettes of her allies as they slowly started to face her. With no warning the four with lightsabers launched at her and she ripped two lightsabers off her own belt and ignited them. The two females rushed in first. As the Mirialan brought her blade down on Jasmin she brought up the blade in her left hand. A white blade with a blue aura met the Mirialan's blade. Jasmin guided the blade into the young girl that was coming in on the left who instantly turned to dust. The guard now open Jasmin thrusted her other saber into the green alien. The Black blade carved deep into her the red aura reflecting off her robes before she vanished. The blind man Came through the smoke, his blade missing Jasmin by inches. He lunged forward as she ducked, the opening was easy to use as both blades came around to take his head. Once her blades hit he turned into dust mixing with the haze around her. She stood tall and prepped herself as she was met with the man with the white saber. With her red saber in front of her she made the first move this time. Going for an easy strike across his chest she was parried. Being guided away from him she was left open. The man brought his blade down and Jasmin rolled, barley avoiding the mortal blow. The moment she got her footing she sprung up, both blades going through his chest. This time the haze exploded away. Exposing who she just killed. Her eyes widened in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

"ERIC!" Jasmin cried as she shot up from her rack. Face bright read eyes flooded. Quickly rubbing her eyes and shaking her head. Silently reassuring herself that she wasn't responsible for his death. If anything, she extended his life when she surrendered that day. Sighing "I should have been there." She softly spoke to herself. She looked out of her cell the see the guard eyeing her carefully. She had surrendered herself to the republic after she had gathered the evidence she needed. She hopped to clear her name after her assassinations. The SIS told her people needed to die otherwise the war would have been a loose and she listened. Not caring that they were Republic.

The guard adjusted his weapon and kept starring her down, Jasmin met his gaze. Sliding off her bed and silently pacing to the cell door. Looking at her own reflection on the guard's visor. Brushing her black hair away from her left eye to reveal heterochromia. Her right eye a steel blue her left a bright orangey haze. Both irises seemed to have a faint glow. The guard shuddered as she silently walked back to her rack. He was taken back at how she moved; she was 5'8 but it was her physique that scared him. Prison file said her weight was around a hundred and eighty pounds and she was in extremely good shape. She laid back and pondered how she'd handle the next day. If they knew she trained her force sensitivity it was over. With a gentle yawn she closed her eyes.

The light cutting on was enough to wake her. Sitting up she stretched, interrupted by the hiss of her doors hatch opening. Pushed through was a meal of beans and bread and a neatly folded bundler of clothes, the guard growling at her when she got them. "Eat fast and enjoy it prisoner. I look forward to putting one right there in an hour" Tapping the glass at her forehead. She smirked, knowing she could just kill him right then and there. Shaking the thought out of her head and scarfed the food down. Spending as much time as she could looking presentable. Pausing once out of the jumper to look herself over. Body littered with scares from animals, blasters and even a lightsaber. Everyone had its story, its mistake. But this time her new scar wasn't physical.

Jasmin adjusted the ribbons and collar, feeling uncomfortable being out of armor she shrugged it off and waited. A few minutes passed before her cell opened. "Let's get a move on" Jasmin stepped out as ordered to find an escort of five armed guards, a simple gesture from one pointed her in the right direction. The sounds of boots hitting the floor echoed through the hall, but no words were spoken. Stopping just at the door and bracing for what was about to happen. She knew that this wasn't so much as a trail as it was the verdict, having already submitted her evidence when she turned herself in. Stepping in she was mildly surprised to find the room was nothing more than a stage with flags and a podium with a large green Twi'lek. She came to attention before him with the escort stepping up to the stage flanking him either side. "Jasmin Johandulc. Though the evidence you brought forward was validated, you still followed and executed an unlawful order. Because you turned yourself in to us, we decided to drop Article 95. But you have been found guilty of. Article 100, Subordinate Compelling Surrender. Article 92 Failure to obey Order or regulation. Article 118 and Article 119. Murder to Manslaughter. On top of these you've also been found guilty of Article 89, Disrespect toward a superior officer, Article 91 Insubordinate conduct to a warrant officer. NCO or petty officer. Article 99, Misbehavior before the enemy. And finally, Article 105. Misconduct as a prisoner. "Jasmin simply blinked. A large list and each one weighing heavy against her. Her weight shifted to her heels. "Private Jasmin Johandulc you are here by sentenced to dea-"Before he finished her left hand shifted subtly and she spoke softly "Hangmen team" The Twi'lek stopped his sentence and picked it back up"-To the Hangmen teams. If you're as good as you're supposed to be you'll survive, If not you'll be a smoldering corpse shoved into a mass grave. You have twelve hours to gather your gear and meet the shuttles. And don't try to run. We'll find you fast." As she was escorted out a collar was swiftly fasted around her neck. Before she was let go to gather her supplies.

Spending almost four hours in travel she found herself in a slummy area and an obvious workshop. Jasmin stepped up to the door and gave her knock before stepping back. With no answer she tried again, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. He was home as he almost never left. Only waiting about a minute before huffing in irritation and walking around to the garage door. Striking the door three times, each strike denting, she yelled out. "Rykin open this damn door I know you're in there!" In only seconds the door was lifted. Getting caught on the dent a blond teen poked his head out. A terrified expression until he realized who it was. "Miss Jasmin, you know my dad well get mad." Stepping under the door Jasmin chuckled "He should know better than to keep me waiting." The kid dropped the door once she was through. Making her way through the shop going to the back room. There she found a man bent over a table. She kicked her heal on the ground and the man instantly spun "Gah! Jasmin!" His scream echoed out and his kid's laughter followed it. "My gear?" Rykin pointed to a box and turned, swiftly putting what ever he was working on back together. Jasmin Ripped the dress uniform off and opened the box. Black and purple armor waited for her.

Tightening her leg armor on she looked up and the sound of a footstep. Rykin was holding her rifle out "You know. When a woman you're not in a relationship changes in front of you it means either she likes you or thinks your gay. And I still remember" Jasmin stood up and grabbed the rifle interrupting him "Your kid is an android you built. I don't need to think" she grinned as he got flustered. "That's no fair you know the story!" She simply nodded rolling the rifle around in her hands before putting it on her back "Yeah yeah. What did you do to it?" Rykin sighed "Reinforced the hand guard with a bit of Mandalorian iron so in case you do need your lightsabers you won't be defenseless as you get them out of that canister" Jasmin smiled a bit. "Thank you Rykin" She said softly and turned to leave. Stealing a low-quality blanket to use as a cloak. She went for the shuttles.

Jasmin fell in line with other prisoners. Looking around she knew what was about to happen. These people were armed with low end pistols and rifles. Some with basic camping gear. None however tried to pull on the republic soldiers. Ignoring the more unstable people she marched forward. Having her collar removed she shook her head. This was nothing more that a game to the republic. If they lost. The Empire gets even more demonized. If they win the republic shames the empire by making them look weak. One man in the back tried to run and with a push of a button his collar exploded, a headless body falling to the ground. With that Jasmin took her seat on the shuttle and closed her eyes as the safety bars came down to hold everyone in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Figures danced together in a duel. Both wielding a pair of swords though the styles were polar opposites, yet the battle was in perfect balance. As one attacked with raw power the other defended with grace and precision. Without warning they stopped and turned to face Jasmin, both raising a sword at her. A flash of white and the blackness turned into a meadow full of small white flowers. After looking around she knelt and went to touch one of the flowers. Instantly the flowers around the meadow flinched and changed into patches of red and blue flowers. Walking to a blue patch of flowers she again touched one, watching the whole blue patch shift and turn red. Repeating this process every blue patch she touched it turned red, but the red flowers never changed to blue. Standing up she looked to see she had turned the field red. Only a few blue flowers remained. "The truth is hard, isn't it?" A voice whispered from behind. Jasmin recognized it as her own. Swiftly spinning on a heel, she was greeted by a silhouette of herself with wispy smoke coming up obscuring its lower body. She felt it grin before its eyes opened. Two eyes that mirrored her own, energy causing them to glow. Jasmin took a step forward ready to fight. With a flick of its wrist she was dropped down a hole.

Rolling herself as she fell through darkness, she prepared to hit whatever she was going to land on. The light from the meadow now gone she eventually hit ground. Groaning she got up to see the two figures in the duel once more. Standing she found a pair of swords in her own hands, the figures taking notice her they stopped their fight and rushed Jasmin. Attempting to fight back was fruitless as every swing she threw was blocked by one and the other attacked with such ferocity she couldn't get her guard up fast enough. In one fluid motion both figures scissored on her neck. Only Feeling the sharp edges cut into her skin.

_Authors note Jasmin is a roleplay character I had to build up, a lot of her story exists in the roleplay done so there might be gaps in the story that only the old guild would be able to fill. I did work to get her to where she was pre story and I am keeping as close to my original handwritten book from RTC as I can. Only changing what absolutely needs to be changed._


	4. Chapter 4

A sudden shake yanked her awake. quickly looking around, the shuttle rumbled with the occupants holding onto the bars. Some people sob gently while others had an insane laugh Jasmin however stayed silent. To her death was natural as it came for everyone. Having lost everything already she was not worried about dying rather seeing it as the alternative if she failed. The shuttle shook violently again Jasmin realized what was going on, normally not caring about anti-aircraft fire she got annoyed at the fact the shuttle was taking no evasive maneuvers. Dying was one thing but this? This would be an embarrassing way to go. With a hard thud the shuttle touched down and the bars came up. People started to disembark and immediately got mowed down, stepping off herself she was in shock that they managed to get with in a few hundred meters of an imperial camp. Looking the other way there was a dense forest almost the same distance away. Nodding to herself she took a full sprint to the tree line. Using the shuttle as cover for as long it would last, she started taking fire. Focusing on sprinting a round went under her arm catching the blanket she wore on fire, shrugging it off she broke the trees and slowed. Turning back, she nodded. She was going to take this little base, so long as she was smart about it.

The sound of a shuttle passing overhead caused her to look up, only catching a glimpse of the burning metal as it fell into the forest with a loud bang. A secondary explosion behind her echoed out and she sighed. Keeping an ear out for the third shuttle she slowly made her way around. Only when the sound of crashing trees did she pick her pace up. Pulling her rifle off her back she headed to the sound of the crash.

It took her about twenty minutes to get to the crash site. Being greeted by about half the people dead outside and what seemed to be the rest inside the shuttle. Slowly approaching she checked to see if someone was alive, when discovering them dead she'd search them. Almost done with the search of the corpses outside the crash she hissed "Did any of you idiots bother to pack something useful like a damn knife?" Standing up she felt her belt shift and she facepalmed "Right…" With a sigh Jasmin knelt to check another body, flipping it she cocked her head at the amount of blood that was on the ground. It was still fresh. Examining the body, she found multiple minor lacerations before discovering three deep punctures in her abdomen. Curious she slid two fingers into the wound to see if anything was lodged inside. To her surprise the body was still hot. "You're recent…" she whispered to herself as she cleaned her hand off.

She raised her guard, whoever did this wasn't far off. Stepping into the shuttle she got hit in the face by the heat of fire. Quickly searching the bodies in the seats, she found one with a bag on his back. The bars holding him in place pinning the bag to the seat. Jasmin grabbed the bar and tried to pry it off. Unable to keep a grip due to how hot the bar was she stepped back. What ever was in the bag would be worth her effort. Reaching her hand out she closed her eyes to focus. Reaching through the force she put pressure on the bars. Refusing to budge the metal gave only a wrenching sound. Motivated by the perspective progress she ignored the climbing heat and slowly twisted her wrist. The harness slowly whined and cracked as it started to give way. The fire now lapping at her side Jasmin was forced to back off. The body catching fire as the flames creeped. "Sith spit." She watched the shuttle burn from outside in silence. Something didn't feel right to her, a tingle crawled up her back. The sound of dry grass crunching caused her head to jerk over her shoulder. Catching the glint of the sun off a piece of metal raised high she jumped back, the metal coming close enough to her face she saw her reflection. Her attacker slashed his weapon up at her throat. She leaned back and retaliated with a jab to her attackers' gut. "Girly got fight." The man cackled. His voice sounded wet. Jasmin transitioned into a proper stance "Many Girlies have tried to fight. But Lenard is still here." Jasmin eyed his stance. He had his weight on his front leg ready to pounce like a predator, his only mistake is not recognizing another predator. He lunged and Jasmin stepped to his outside and grabbed his wrist to pull him into her elbow. Ducking he planted his foot between hers and shoved on her upper body. Falling she arched back to roll through it only to receive wild slashes at her face when she got to her feet. "Time for sleep girly!" he laughed. He brought the metal up and his free hand down. Swinging both Jasmin went to grab the hand with the metal, but he dropped in to catch with his lower hand. Jasmin was ready with her off hand and intercepted the weapon. Lenard's expression changed to fear as the realization set in that she wasn't going to go down easy. Jasmin gave him a blow from her head to his before burring the metal deep within his gut and letting him go. Holding to the piece Lenard looked at her "No girly has ever put Lenard to sleep." he dropped to his knees before falling forward, the metal piercing the rest of the way through his body, Jasmin simply turned and went back into the forest near the base.

Jasmin stalked the forest for hours looking at different vantage points to find one worth her time. The forest was too far with tress too low to see over the base wall. "The one kriffing time I don't have a high-powered optic." She growled. Finding a position where she could see the horizon, she looked up at the setting sun, holding her hand up and lined her finders up with the horizon under the sun. "Two fingers, I have about half an hour of light left. I wonder if Yela still has my helmet." She sighed. With a deep breath she recalibrated herself. Now was not the time to miss the old crew. The sun dipping below the horizon Jasmin shifted her focus on finding a place to sleep. She didn't have time to be picky, choosing a spot in the trees that would be able to support her. Jumping up into the tree and laying on the branches she sighed "At least it's not Hoth." She settled and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmin adjusted her aim. A faint twisted grin as she squeezed the trigger. A beam of purple ripped from her rifle and hit her target in the heart. The man flinched at the shot and froze with the beam running through him and refracting into four bolts that continued on. Each bolt hit another target, a pair hitting an elderly couple, one hitting a woman and the last one hitting a teenager in a shuttle. Once the teen was hit the bolt refracted even more. Uncountable branches of purple energy ripped around a depot. Observing the shuttles path, it was clear the shuttle was going to crash into it. Looking at the teen he wasn't shot but was flying at the depot. Jasmin got up and followed the beams into the depot. Full of republic soldiers each with a beam through them that refracted even more. "Just the casualties of war." She told herself unaware of the black mist forming on the ground. Slowly a wraith rose from the swirling mist, a pair of swords with serrated tops in hand. Jasmin took a step back feeling at her hips for her blades. Them and her gun were missing, the wraith sparing no time thrusting its swords at her. Jasmin jumped to the side as the swords came at her. Seizing the moment Jasmin took a jab at her assailant's head, the wraith responding by snapping its sword up. Jasmin pulling her punch in the nick of time she felt burning from the blades.

The fight was a stalemate. Both fighters able to move just as fast as the other, both equally aggressive and both unable to touch the other. The fight itself was clunky and dragged on causing Jasmin to hiss with irritation. With flicks of her wrists she coated her hands and forearms in lightning. The wraith tried to punch her, she countered by returning the strike. Knuckles colliding Jasmin felt only raw hatred before seemingly getting pulled into something. When released she found herself on one knee Infront of Eric after loosing in the training ring. "Jas," his voice was calming. "You can't just swing so wildly. Treat the duel like a hunt. Now get up." With that Jasmin was back in the fight with the wraith. The force of the hand colliding was amplified to knock them back. "Like a hunt?" She whispered to herself. Looking up she saw the wraith lunging forward once more. She jumped back before realizing what was said. Stepping forward into the wraiths path she came down on one of the wraith's wrist. Taking the sword from it as she planted her foot into its gut. Sending the wraith back it suddenly vanished into smoke and the mist enveloped Jasmin. Rising to blind her then receding as fast as it came. She found herself standing in the middle of a stream only a foot deep. Suddenly light stabbed her eyes. Dawn had come.


	6. Chapter 6

The light from the morning sun pierced through the upper branches of the trees. Squeezing her eyes shut briefly before opening them and sitting up on her branch. Jasmin blinked a few times as he adjusted to the mornings light. Slowly climbing down to the forest floor, she stretched with her rifle popping both her back and neck before starting her search once more. Deciding to climb back up into the tree to get a better look she finally found her spot. A large hill that was far enough away to be out of mind. Dropping down again she worked her way out to her new spot. The silence of the morning was broken by a plead for mercy and a single shot. Jasmin glanced in the direction it came from. "Great. Now I got that to focus on." She thought. Reaching the base of the hill she let out a long breath that condensed in front of her. Clearing her mind before she started the climb, she stayed alert. Taking notice of ambient noises, the sounds of the creatures around her and the noises coming from the base. The Gallop of an animal got her attention and swung to face where the animal would have come from. Using a tree as a mount she drummed her fingers on the handguard, relaxing a few minutes later when nothing else had made a sound.

Once at the top Jasmin was greeted with a rocky outcrop. The stones reminding her of granite due to the color. Laying on the rocks in a shaded spot she started to map the base in her head. A pair of antiaircraft batteries, basic buildings marked for the mess and medical needs. A refinery looking building with a drill in the center and a barracks that looks to hold quite a good number of troops. Her lips curled in anger "Gonna have to get down there and kriffing slice the turbo lasers. Sithspit. Never gonna need it I've always said. Never bothered to learn computes and now my life depends on this. Ugh, time to make the number of successes two I guess." Her eyes turned toward the gate in time to see a patrol of five leaving and heading toward the second shuttle crash. A twisted grin pulled at her lips as she got up. A first sergeant leading a pair of sergeants and a pair of corporals. All she had to do was get in front of them.

Slowly she shifted her weight. She had sprinted down the hill and gotten into a tree above a trail. She could feel them getting closer with the snapping of a twig confirming her suspicions. It was only ninety seconds before she had a visual. The shadows near the top s of the branches hid her black armor well. The patrol walked right under her and like a monster she used the force to rip the last one into the air. Before he could scream she got her arm around his neck, with a quick wrench of his head and a gentle crunch. Letting the body drop she slipped to the forest floor. The imperials all looked up flashlights on searching for what just killed their ally. On the ground Jasmin knelt and picked up a stone, once within ten feet she whipped it at the soldiers. Though missing the rock made a noise loud enough to grab their attention. Again, she aimed for the one in the back. Gripping the air and snapping her wrist she snapped another neck though the force. Ripping the body away from its team. Noticing the second trooper missing the last three pulled three sixty. "What is out here?" The man who spoke was nervous. "I don't know but I don't want to find out. "Jasmin flashed a grin reaching for the canaster on her belt. Stopping before pulling her weapons "Too Distinct." She thought as she crept forward. "Staff Sergeant with all due respect…" The corporal spoke trailing off. "What is it? Speak up!" All the corporal could muster was a shaky finger. The Staff sergeant turned to see Jasmin as she rushed forward. Grabbing his head before he could react, she drove hist skull down on her knee. Brining the body back up she used it as a shield against the fire from the others Throwing the body onto of the closest person, she shoved the other away. Grabbing a rifle off the ground she shot the one under the body then met the one she shoved. The corporal was the one left alive and his eye were filled with terror. For the second time in her life Jasmin hesitated. His weapon was out of his hand. She tightened her finger on the trigger, but the recent dreams have been messing with her head. Gritting her teeth, she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Run. Go home. Say nothing." She growled. The corporal couldn't believe what was happening and didn't move until Jasmin fired a round next to his head "Before I change my damn mind" He took off running. Once out of sight Jasmin threw the imperial blaster away taking the canteens and a backpack off the bodies gathering the gear that was useful. Lucky to find a bit of food before heading back to her overlook, munching on a ration as she walked

Once back on her perch she pulled her rifle out, laying on her stomach she watched the base with a heavy sigh "For kriffs sake Jasmin what the kriff where you thinking?! By the force you let an imp go, we don't do that. We shoot the damn enemy. He is going to scurry back and report what just happened and with that the patrols are going to be amped up to specifically track you down girl" Her thoughts screamed at her. Gritting her teeth, she tried to shake it out. How could she make such a stupid error and allow her judgment to lapse? Motion on the tree line grabbed her eye. Tracking with her rifle she saw the imp she just sparred running home. She had a narrow window. "Hold jas" her thoughts whispered. "Let him report. More patrols are less people in the base. And those on base well be tired." She leaned her head down on her gun. Six seconds until she didn't have the shot "Just kill. Take the shot!" Four seconds. She applied the lead. "Let it play out, Adapt" two seconds. "Add the notch. Conditions are perfect and they well never know!" She had to act. Pulling gently on the trigger the time to doubt was over. Jasmin let her breath out.


	7. Chapter 7

Her weapon never fired, removing her finger off the trigger she sighed to herself "I really hope I don't regret this later." Getting up she wondered how it looked from his point of view, softly chuckling with amusement. Again, she searched the trees for a place that would support her for the night, afterward finding sleep rather easily.

Jasmin found herself in the middle of a grass circle about ten meters in diameter. Round stones lined the edges as a stream split around the circle meeting itself at the other end. Flanking the arena were two pristine wooden bridges, one lead to a forest the other a garden. Walking to the edge and leaning slightly over she saw small fish swimming in the stream. The water so clear it looked as if they where flying. Turning around she saw another wraith standing on the opposite edge. Blue eyes staring her down. Jasmin took a defensive stance unsure what was about to happen. The wraith bowed respectfully to her before producing a sheathed sword, offering it. Cautiously she took came forward and took it, unsheathing it before feeling its balance. When she was ready the wraith drew an identical blade and took a fighting stance. Jasmin went first making a lightning quick lunge. Only to find the Wraith had moved to the side in an instant and had its blade to her throat. It pulled back and reset the stances, the wraith giving no signals on where it was about to move or when it was going to. Jasmin tensed with anticipation. When the wraith did lunge Jasmin was able to react, but her dodge ended with the swords tip at her chest. This pattern happened for a few more rounds. Blinking Jasmin tried to figure out what she was missing.

Switching position once more with the wraith she was on the attack again. Her weight slightly shifted as the urge to win boiled up. Her lunge was quick, but the sword met, and her sword got rolled from her. The wind blew gently and on it rode a voice that sounded like mother. "Predict but don't anticipate. Control your body." She shook her head and retrieved her sword, the words echoing in her mind. Jasmin took her stance. Watching the wraith and every move it could make from its stance. Centering herself every time she felt herself shift. Her opponent delayed observing this new behavior before making its move. A quick swipe came at her and with a flick she parried. The wraith nodded and once more reset. Jasmin waited. Feeling herself and every twitch she had. She charged forward with a swipe that was parried but barley. This pattern set in with the classing of steel every minute or so. Slowly evolving into a full-fledged duel with no lean in power.

Jasmin slowly lost herself through the fight. The need to win slowly burning at her, the land around her showing corruption. Water slowly became murky, the sky grayed, and grass withered. Jasmin's left eye flashed a bright orange as she became lost in herself. The wraith tried to put pressure on her but the blue eyed one could not muster the same ferocity as Jasmin did. "In time, maybe, you'll learn to control yourself. But if you stay this path" the wraith cut itself off raising its sword to defend. The strike Jasmin brought down shattered the wraiths sword. The wraith jumped back but Jasmin rushed it. Jamming her sword into its lower chest it grabbed the blade as it was lifted into the air. Looking at Jasmin "maybe… you'll stop killing yourself" The world around them was dead, a void slowly closing in on the arena as the world was blown away in a fine dust. As the void started eating away at the arena a wind was heard breaking the silence. Slowly the wraiths body was blown away "Keep this path and you'll soon be nothing more than an empty vessel" The sword was slowly consumed, Jasmin holding it for a moment before toing it into the void. The wind ripping it into dust. The winds got closer, swirling around her and deafened her thoughts. Listening to the winds it wasn't just a howling white noise but screams and cries for help and mercy. Creeping closer softer voices became auditable. Some told her it had to be done others chanted kill endlessly. The vortex of screams and voices slowly swallowed her. She closed her eye and her own body fell away in dust.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmin's head arched up, blinking with a dazed look she checked her surroundings. It was still night and there was not a cloud in the sky. The moon reflected light and painted the ground with a gentle blue. And it was just enough to see. Jumping out of the tree she stretched. "Alright girl, time to earn your half of the deal" laughing to herself "mean this whole thing was my deal. But that's not the point." She sat on the edge of her look out she spoke to herself using her hands to point things out to herself. "First got to get in, that way? Yeah. Blind spot is there. From there I need to get over there and take care of the garrison then turbo lasers should be there?" She drew in the air as she spoke. "Then bang band, earn freedom and then I could go…" she shook the thought from her head. "Focus Johandulc. Barracks. Turbolasers. Drill. Tanks. Let's observe the night patrols for a bit and then we can go play." She observed the patrol pattern on the two roves they did. Making a mental map of the pattern she witnessed.

Confident with her plan she made her way down to the base. To her it was she wins or dies either way it ended tonight. Standing at the base of the wall she looked up and waited a moment. Listening for the footstep above her she made a force jump up. Grabbing the edge of the rampart she planted her feet on the wall and waited. The footsteps getting closer she pushed off and flipped over the railing. Landing on the guard her weight brought him down as her legs wrapped around his head. Hooking her leg on his neck she fought his struggling. If he screamed now it was all over. He clawed and pulled on her leg as she twisted his head. His movements stopping after a gentle pop from the base of his skull. She sighed, unhooking her legs and grabbing the body she lifted it over the side. "hopefully they'll think he broke his neck on a fall." Turning she jumped off the wall into the base. Catching herself before he hit the ground the dirt shifted softly as her weight was pressed into it. Gently walking through the shadows, she made her way to the turbo laser control room a it was the closest objective to her. A sullen look washed over her face as she saw the door. All that was stopping her was a simple key card. And a simple key card she did not possess. Not wanting to raise the alarm due to the amount of people she'd have to fight at once she huffed. "Why does everything seem to require slicing knowledge?" The gears turned in her head. Her eyes looked to the barracks. A grin flashed a moment. She set her rifle down bracing it up on the edge of the door. Brushing her hair to the side to change what eye could be seen and grabbing her mother's lightsaber and placing it on her belt.

She approached the barracks, confidence in her steps. The moment she got in the guard tried to stop her. "Identify your se-" He was cut off by the ignition of her lightsaber. Red lightning like energy crackling from the hilt up the blade "Shut up" Her voice low and harsh she almost growled at him. Catching the watch off guard her took a half step back. "M-my apologies, I did not know to be expecting a sit." Jasmin let the blade collapse and she returned it to her hip. "This was a surprise visit. Where is the mess?" the guard pointed the way and she nodded before going in that direction. Once inside she gathered a knife and some nonperishable foods putting them in her ruck. She examined the knife she had chosen running her finger on the edge "Perfect." Satisfied with her haul she made her way to the front. Passing behind the watch she slammed the knife into the exposed part of his neck under the helmet. He fell limp immediately and was removed from the scene, dragging him back to the mess stashing the body in a freezer. She moved through the barracks as efficiently as she could. Checking every room quickly until she found the explosives storage. The door was locked by passcode. Jasmin jaw shifted to the side as she huffed with annoyance. Pulling the blade off her hip she ignited it and cut into the lock. Pressing until the door was ajar. Stepping in she checked what was available. Some mining explosives and a few mines. Gathering as much as she could carry, she went to find the bunk room.

Once finding her objective she snuck in. rigging explosives around the room all to be triggered by a mine she left at the door. This took her almost an hour and upon checking the time she realized she had only about twenty minutes before watches changed. She didn't have time to search for the keycard she came to find. Running back to the control room she plunged her blade into the lock cutting through it. Shouldering the door open and bracing a chair on the handle inside to act as a pseudo lock, she looked at the terminal. No password, no biometrics, no cards. Almost like they didn't expect anyone in here without proper authorization. A mistake that would cost them dearly. The software the Turbolasers ran on was simple to use and she was able to find the manual controls in ten minutes. Slaving one to where the other was looking she swung them on the base. Her finger held over the trigger a moment, she targeted the drill and the building next to it first. The heavy lasers ripping through the building causing them the explode in fire. Once she started shooting the barracks exploded as her trap went off. She turned the lasers on the barracks to level it then on any other building that was standing. Thumping at the door started as someone tried to break in. Turning the lasers on each other she destroyed them. Raising her rifle at the door she used the force to move the chair away. A man fell through, but he didn't make it to the ground before she managed to shoot him. Putting her rifle on her back she escaped the same way she got in. Running up to her perch she watched the base burn. Any patrols that were out were no longer her concern and the taste of victory swelled up. It wasn't until she started thinking did the taste get bittered. Her mission was a success, but she had no way to contact the republic. No way to get home. The dawn started to come as the realization set in she'd have to keep fighting to survive.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasmin sat on the ledge not knowing how to feel. The mission was a cake walk; the outpost raised with no major difficulty. She thought about the target as well. A small outpost made sense. A small rebellion was the look that the republic was aiming for, everyone dies they don't have to worry about the criminals, and they can make the empire look bad. Success and the Imps look weak. No matter what the Republic wins the propaganda here. Her thoughts interrupted by a shiver up her spine. With the outpost gone she was able to feel the planet. It didn't feel right, almost Unnatural. She couldn't put her finger on what was wrong about it though. She shook it off looking around. No map, minimal supplies and not even knowing what planet she was on. She popped the core out of her rifle giving it a break. "Least weapons are not going to be a problem." She sighed in a feeble attempt to find some light in the situation.

She had her gear spread out taking a thorough inventory on what she had. "Food, red. First aid is in the black as well as shelter. Knife falls into weapon, so survival gear is also in the black. Water is yellow. Weapons and body are in the green." A sudden chill came over her. "Between the innocents and criminals, the republic threw forward" Soft voice hissed from behind. Jasmin ignited the blue blade as quickly turning, only to find nothing. "And the imperials wanting to make a living." The voice sounded female, but she couldn't figure out who it sounded like. The voice was moving to her right and Jasmin followed it with her blade. "Two hundred eighty-four dead" Jasmin blinked, what was this? Shaking her head, she gathered her stuff. "And the ninety-nine republic prisoners." Jasmin hoisted her ruck on her back and the voice moved to her front. "And yet the only one standing is the one who believes themselves a predator." With a huff Jasmin started walking forward, an icy chill coated her before the voice came from behind her. "The difference between a predator and a monster is that a predator kills for a reason, a monster just kills." Jasmin shrugged, she had to plan her movements. Heading down to the forest she laid step one. Find a lake or river.

For what felt like hours Jasmin pushed into the forest. She observed her surroundings. The forest felt devoid of any fauna and minus the tree had no flora. Not a weed or moss grew. The trees kept their branches a good ten feet off the ground. The upper layers of twigs forming a weave that blocked most of the light. The unease caused her to shudder. Nothing seemed to have ever called these woods home, despite this even with trying to sense life through the force she couldn't shake the feeling of being stalked. She walked slow to keep her steps silent, occasionally the faint shift of the gear in her bag could be heard. As she walked the air seemed to still and silence engulfed her. Hearing the blood pump through her head and each heartbeat almost deafened her. Her own thoughts so loud she might as well have been speaking. "Got to keep my guard up. Though I doubt anything would be able to jump me unless I stepped on it." She blinked a moment remembering the voice. "Unless this is one of those damned dreams. Kriff this planet, used to sleep well" Curling her lip in a sneer at her thoughts.

Marching deeper she only had her occasional thoughts to give her company. The trees now evenly spaced in almost a grid had caused her to lose her sense of direction though she hadn't taken any turns though the oddly flat forest. With no landmarks she didn't know if she had gone one or twenty miles. She did however have an idea of the time as the air chilled and what little light started to fade. Deciding to not see how dark this place got she jumped against then off a tree to get into the branches. Climbing up she was surprised to see at how strong even the small branches were. Finding a spot where she wouldn't fall out, she settled watching the light fade one leg dangling off the branch. It was like a wall of black engulfing the forest. This planet exhausted her, unable to remember the last time she slept every night back to back let alone dream. She put her rifle in her hand wrapping the strap around her arm, focusing one last time through the force to see if anything was around, she was met with dark emptiness. As the physical darkness got to her she couldn't tell if she had closed her eyes or not. Her last thought before slipping into sleep was "Three days."

It wasn't long before she was ripped awake by the feeling of something surrounding and pulling on her leg. Kicking at were whatever had her should be she was met with nothing. Squeezing the trigger let a bolt of purple plasma rip down to the ground. The bolt unable to illuminate anything. Instantly she shot up and the canopy weave putting a hole large enough for her to get though. She felt whatever was on her leg crawling and pulling up her body. A hissing sound broke the silence as if something was being dissolved. She fought the force as she pulled herself through then away from the hole. The upper weave able to hold her weight she aimed her rifle at the opening backing away. A black mist briefly wisped out before pulling back seemingly refusing to come out into the light. "What the shit?" She blinked, having been jolted awake she decided to walk on the top of the trees. She set a slow pace careful no to step in a spot where she'd fall though. She didn't know where she was going but away from that was her goal. Unaware that now she was being called and that she was following. Halfway though the night she found a circular clearing that the moon was able to shine in. No smoke, no shade and some grass. She leaped down and looked around. She couldn't see into the forest, but nothing moved so she laid down. By now she felt drained and needed to sleep. The grass cradled the woman as her mind drifted once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmin found herself in the arena once again, everything was still dead and the sky still grey. The wind however had died down to a soft breeze. Dust still being lifted into the air, but nothing disintegrated. Looking at herself she wore a tattered jedi robe with a red grey smoke emanating off her. It was a thin smoke that moved with the wind and dissipated only a few feet away from her body. She looked across the water at the side with the forest. The orange eyed wraith was pacing, only taking one step to each side, a deep red smoke blew from its shoulders. Turning Jasmin looked at where the garden was. The second wraith was on its knees meditating. A blue aura came of its shoulders. Turning front the third wraith stood before her. Purple radiating off it and one eye of blue and one of orange. Jasmin was forced down to her knees by an unseen force. The wraith looked down at her and gestured to each of the wraiths flanking the arena. "It is time to choose who you want to be." Jasmin slowly forced herself to her feet summoning two swords to her hands. One like a katana the other a serrated longsword. "I do not bend so easily." The wraith took a step back as Jasmin snarled at it. "You may be a part this planet or some force crap. But I know who and what I am." Thrusting the jagged blade forward pointing it at the wraith "And I am not your toy" The wraith was unamused and touched the tip of the blade with its finger, the sword falling into dust. "There is no force trickery here. We have finally broken." Jasmin took a step back. "Simply put we are you. Just the fragments of what you are and what you wanted to be. Your good and your evil in constant battle with both each other and yourself. I representing the balance you so desperately strive for. You mind is broken." It spoke softly. Jasmin blinked. "What caused us to fracture I do not know and is something you must uncover. We used to be a good person, an innocent and sweet young girl. Yet our childhood is almost nonexistent isn't it?" Jasmin thought. She remembered some life days with the family, after the age of five she started going on hunts with her dad, but the wraith was right. She didn't remember much. The time it took to blink was all that was needed for the wraiths to vanish. Walking to the water Jasmin muttered to herself "Another day, for now I must survive."

She walked with the water staying in the middle of the stream. Her mind free to wander as her body idly walked forward. The water shallow barely making it up her leg. Though step by step the water crept higher. Jasmin was suddenly in a mountain's valley walking against the current. Her robes replaced by her armor. As she pressed forward the water splashed up above her knees and kept rising. Jasmin pulled her rifle off her back, so it didn't get wet unnecessarily. Focusing on each step the landscape around her changed once more and she found herself in the middle of a lake. Water to her chest and still rising. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and step backwards. Forwards was the only option. A few more steps saw the water rise to her shoulders. A few more and her head had to tilt so she could breath. Her next step would see her fully under the water and she knew this. She also knew with her gear and body she wouldn't be able to swim easily but it was holy option. Letting her rifle fall into the water using the strap to guide it to her back she took a deep breath and used brute force to try and swim. Mildly successful she made it halfway to shore before a current sucked her under the water. Being pulled into the dark depths of the water she struggled in vein and the pressure forcing the air from her lungs. The pain of her body screaming for air burned through her. The seal on her lips broke and water forced its way down her throat. The panic in her subsided as blackness consumed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Her eyes shot open as she shoved herself up frantically looking around, laughing a moment to herself when she looked down and saw the morning dew. "That explains the water". The sun head yet to crest the horizon but the moon was dipping, and shadows kept into the clearing. Looking at them she could see the wisp of black mist inside the woods. Looking with some curiosity before her attention was pulled away. Getting up and force jumping back to the canopy she resumed her mindless walk.

Jasmin made some mental notes running through situations when the moon fully dipped away. The sun hadn't come up yet and there was a moment where the top of the trees had no light on them/ "Day two, have found any-" her thoughts cut off as the mist came though the trees and enveloped her, ripping her through the canopy and into the forest once more. She kicked at the air and tried to grab onto anything as she was thrown around. The sizzling sound came back. Her mind raced "What is this? Plan, I need a plan. If Allision was... wait. Allison!" Jasmin focused, she couldn't use pyrokinesis like she could, but she had the next best thing and could make fire. Picking a tree on her path she shot a bolt of lightning out at the trunk causing it to erupt in fire. The moment the light from the fire lit the area up she was dropped as the mist scattered. Rolling on the ground before standing lightning covered her arms. Firing lightning at other trees to spread the fire "Kriff this forsaken planet. Kriff the damn mist. And kriff this forest!" she screamed out in rage. Panting gently as she looked around for anything to move as the area around her burned. The snapping of wood as branches fell and the roar of the fire was the only sounds that could be heard. Having no way out she sat in the middle of the ring waiting for the first tree to fall. Once the tree she originally set ablaze stated to fall she guided it at an angle with the A force to use as a ramp to have a route to the canopy before the fire burned to deep. She took a breath to compose herself. "So long as I don't explode in fire should be okay." Taking a running start, she jumped onto the burning log then used it as a springboard to get the canopy. Returning to follow the route to whatever was calling to her.

Jasmin traveled around thirty kilometers before he finally reached the edge of the forest. Before getting there the weave of branches that was supporting her suddenly was looser and couldn't support her weight causing her to fall through. Hitting the ground with a solid thump she groaned laying on her back a moment. "I hate this damn place" rolling to the side she checked her rifle to make sure there was no major damages to it. Satisfied she stared to walk again. Now with a minor limp she subconsciously ignored. Seeing proper wilderness with grass and a few scattered trees she pressed on.

Setting up camp at sunset getting a small fire going she checked her supplies. With how much she got tossed around some of her water containers and cracked causing her to lose about half of it and the food that had its packing punctured was no longer able to be eaten. "Great. No plan, intel and now practically out of supplies. If dad was still alive he'd scold me for hours about this" she laughed to herself "Least if I do die its on my terms" Dumping out the ruck and leaving it open to die salvaging what little she could "Not how a soldier thinks Jasmin. You're a hunter. This is where you thrive. Just a setback." She grabbed her rifle and stood up looking over at the sunset. There was enough light to travel in and she could make out was seemed to be a valley. Nodding to herself she headed that way while she had the light to see. Looking for a perch to nest in.

That morning when the sun rose Jasmin had found her spot and was waiting. Her rifle humming gently a faint purple glow on her face from the core. She sat motionless for the night waiting. She could feel life on the planet once more. Resting her head on the stock of her rifle as she waited, she watched the shrubs that were about five hundred meters away. Something was in them but was refusing to come out. Her finger moved to the trigger and head came up to look down the irons. She knew her rifle well enough to make the shot if the creature came out. It took almost an hour for the creature to emerge from the shrubs. It was about the size of a dog. Sighting it in he let the round rip out and stuck it behind the head dropping it instantly. Heading out to her kill she was quick to gut it and carry it back to her camp. She used her lightsaber to cunt the leg off the creature pulling the skin off. Stoking the coals and tossing the leg on she started to skin the creature fully. Cutting her prey into strips to be smoked after her leg was done, she settled. Going to take a day to refuel herself before she resumed her travels.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasmin spent four days traveling, unable to get any real sleep as what ever called her had enough influence to force her forward. She was still oblivious she was being guided. To her she was just forcing her way forward. Stumbling through bushes her limp has gotten worse over the four days, she didn't know if it was a strain, sprain or broken all she knew is it hurt. "Nothing a medpack can't fix." She tried to reassure herself. The brush opened to a clearing with some overgrown metal bars and stone. Looking around and taking note of scorching on the stone and an opening leading underground. Blinking a few times, she walked to the entrance and looked down into the darkness. Feeling a pull, she slowly went down pulling both her parents lightsabers out of their canister and clipping her mothers to her side. Once she couldn't see anymore, she ignited the white and blue blade holding it up like a torch. She took slow deep breaths. The walls of the place had roots crawling all over the walls. She suddenly got uneasy feeling a heavy presence around her, she couldn't see anything, but she kept on alert. Slowly she guided herself deeper into the halls, each step echoed through the empty stone halls. Taking a right at some point she found soft ground and statues that stretched up into the darkness. A few of them were broken and some outright destroyed. Inspecting the stone, she found cuts in the stone, heading back she found similar cuts in the walls. Running her fingers along the cuts she found them oddly familiar, on a hunch she swung her blade into the wall under one gash and looked at the two marks. Other than the freshness of her cut they two looked almost identical. "Huh. Saber gouges? What happened here?" She was curious and went deeper inside.

Jasmin spent hours exploring the inside. Finding no bodies and no one occupying the inside she still could feel people around her. Entering what seemed to be a large room again she found a sconce on the wall. Conjuring a ball of lightning in her hand she reached up and tired to light it. To her surprise the sconce burst into flame and around the room others lit up. In a matter of seconds, the room was fully illuminated. The room was circular with a slightly raised platform in the middle, it was rectangular with a pair of unlit torches flanked it. She limped up to it lit them and sat in the middle. Wincing at her leg she realized what she had did. Grabbing it she twisted her leg and pulled it in. it gave a loud pop and she gasped in pain a moment before it settled. "You are a smart on Johandulc" she growled at herself sarcastically.

She sat there for a few hours to let her leg stop hurting from her readjustment, spending the time to meditate to find out where the presences she kept feeling originated from. Unable to figure it out she was able to feel the fear and pain that lingered in the air, the light and dark clashing and the death that stained the walls. She could feel jedi fighting to defend their hideout from sith. Taking deep breaths in an attempt to find her center she remembered how a jedi master she knew, Erlusia, was able focus on an object and see its past. Jasmin knew she couldn't do it. But focusing in the same way could help her now. The time felt odd. The battle felt like it was decades ago, but the roots and decay looked centuries old. Finding nothing more of value to focus on she shoved herself up, pulling a sconce off the wall to use as a torch.

Pushing though the halls her hopes spiked when she found dug outs that could have been used as shuttles. Enough light pushing through she didn't need her torch anymore. Though suspicious she drew her rifle and proceeded slowly. Sweeping each bay as she pasted. As she swept the area, she found one hangar with an old shuttle still inside. Jasmin hesitated, almost too good to be true. Clearing every possible angle. Her fingers drumming on her rifle with anticipation as she moved foot over foot. Slowly she entered the ship only to find it empty and dusty. Moving to the cockpit and taking the seat she dusted the controls off and looked them over. Reading labels before she slowly turned it on. To her amazement the shuttled hummed to life though she hesitated. Where was home? She couldn't go back to Yavin or the alliance as they wouldn't accept her story and most likely would kill her before she had the chance. Corellia had nothing but her fathers burnt apartment. And with no other family she knew of she had no place to go. She let out a long sigh before prepping to take off. First thing was first. She had to report her success and get her freedom. Pulling from the hangar she could see the smoke from her fire she started almost a week ago. Still rampaging through the forest, she assumed. She punched in coruscant as her destination and prayed this old think could get her there.


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed since she got off that planet. Jasmin found herself sitting in a window watching ships, the time being uneventful. The surprise when she was the only one who made it back was the only thing worth noting. The Republic had kept their word and she now walked free. She did however put a request to be reenlisted into the military with a promotion from private to corporal, hoping to skip first class entirely. She hatted handouts but she had spent more than her time as an E2 and never got her time based E3 promotion and she knew she'd have to work for sergeant no matter what so this would be an exception. But for now, she could only wait. She watched a valor class cruise by scoffing at it did. To her the engine setup was a flaw in both looks and practice main propulsion under hung from the rest of the ship was extra resources and a weak point. One thing she felt the imperials got right was design. Her thoughts got interrupted by the piercing cry of a child. Closing her eyes tightly and growling "A kid. Why dose it have to be a kid?" Taking a deep breath, she looked over. A small Twi'lek was bawling her eyes out while looking up. Following the child's gaze, she noticed a ball stuck up in the overhead. With a sigh she waved her hand, manipulating the force to drop the ball on the girl. It missed the child as it was walking away but hearing the ball hit the group she turned with a gasp of disbelief. Running up and grabbing her ball she looked around, only seeing Jasmin in her black and purple armor half asleep in the window. The Hammerhead cruiser made a jump into hyperspace and Jasmin let sleep take her having had no more of the weird dreams service she had gotten back.

Her sleep was brought to sudden halt to the sound of an impact thump on the ship and the general alarm blaring accompanied by civilians screaming. Her instincts kicked in and she grabbed her gear ready to fight. She looked over the panicking people as they tried to figure out what just happened. With another thud and the sound of straining metal she saw the overhead warp. The people who saw this screamed and tried for the door to get out of the large room has she realized what was happening. Powering her rifle on she knew there was about to be a fight. But first she had to make sure the civilians where safe. Standing up she yelled out projecting her voice best she could "Everyone stop!". Her voice boomed through the room those close to her stopping, but the panic issued. Sounding off one more time. "I say again. EVERYONE STOP! Get one the bulkhead. Sit down and cover your god forsaken heads!" Pointing at the inboard bulkhead as she did so. The authority her voice carried helped with her demand as the people did as she ordered. Stepping forward she went out. Rifle raised she pushed through the halls.

The sounds of battle echoed through the passageways and like it was a lure she went to it. A boarding pod laid in her path and having no way around she pulled her lightsabers and started cutting through. The pod not cutting easy it took a few minutes to make something she could get through. At least they won't be expecting a hostile from there own pod. The gunfire was coming from around the corner. Coming around she got the backs of an imperial boarding squad in a fight with republic forces. With an easy set of shots, she dropped the Imps and pushed up "Friendly coming around Republic!" she yelled out. She waited a moment before coming around the corner. There were only four left of what seemed to be ten. "I take it standard defense of bridge and vital systems?" One of the troopers nodded "Aye. We are on our way to the engine room." Having that she joined the element and they pushed forward.

She caught one of the groups repeatedly looking at her. Looking at him. "Now is not the time to be checking me out. Plus, I bite" She growled. The trooper laughed "I am sorry you just remind me of someone that- "He was cut off by her rolling her eyes "Your dead wife?" she huffed "Oh no. Battle buddy from basic. She broke a guy's arm in the showers. Though ironic cause she preached" Jasmin couldn't help but laugh and joined him in the last part "Why should she be treated differently if she was the only female." The trooper stopped a moment. And looked at her. "Never thought I'd see another 221 members. I'm surprised you remember that." Before he could reply a shot cracked out causing most to flitch one diving to the deck. Jasmin raised her rifle "Don't be a bitch. If you heard it, you're not dead, besides that wasn't even at us." The troops got back up, pushing to the engines. A large bang reverberated through the ship and the power cut for a moment before the backup systems kicked on. The door not shutting. "Well shit. Alright We need to barricade and prep for contact. You two watch the door you and you with me" the team lead pointed through his troops. She was part of the barricade team. Helping move tables consoles and anything that wasn't welded down to make a defense wall. Once built they all took up positions. Jasmin on the far left. A smoke grenade was thrown into the hall from around the corner and the team raised their rifles. Through the smoke came a cloaked figure with a formation of imp troopers. Without hesitation the republic troopers opened fire. The cloaked figure whipping out a red lightsaber and deflecting shots back at the troopers as the imperials returned fire. The team lead caught his own blaster round to the chest and dropped, another catching a round to the head from the siths troopers. Jasmin and her allies made short work of three of the imperial troopers, but they already lost two. As last of the imperial solders that she could see feel the sith had pulled one of the republic solders to him and pieced his chest. She was now left with the youngest trooper. "What do we do?" he whispered hiding under the barrier. "I don't know. Kriff. Why do they care about engines they got the power, this isn't adding up." Her and the last trooper popped up only to be blasted back as the barricade was blown back by the force taking them with it. Now on the ground groaning she heard the footsteps enter. A quick glance showed no sign of the last trooper. The way she aw it. It was a sith, an unknown number of hostile troopers and her. The light from the red saber lit up the room. Trying to get up the footsteps approached her. "I know you are here girl. Your lack of training betrays you." On her knees and the blade pointing at her she cursed to herself. "You had one thing you were supposed to learn. Way to go dumbass." She growled at herself. Her rifle was out of reach and even then, she couldn't pull it to her and raise it fast enough. Her hands moved behind her to the canaster on the back of her belt. "Killing you well earn me favor from my lord" The sith had confidence in his voice. Once within striking distance he brought his blade down. At that moment she pulled hers and ignited them. The blue and white blade running down her arm to catch the sith's. This catching him off guard as she used to stand and threw him back. Taking an aggressive stance at him with the black blade in front of her. The red aura around it illuminating her face. "I'm not that easy acolyte."

There was a moment of silence as the two eyed each other. The hums of the sabers almost deafening in comparison. A shift of his feet was all that was needed to set it off. The two fighters screaming forward the sounds of their blades clashing together echoed out. The sith trying to thrust his blade into her caught by the crossing of her blades she lifted his blade up. Launching a kick from her side to his chest. To her surprise her leg was caught by him and he drove his foot into her knee. Lifting her leg as he did so. Crashing down she rolled onto her side raising the red blade just intime to catch his. Rising the blue blade to swing her wrist found itself under the sith's boot. A kick of desperation was blocked and thrown to the side. Her body following with a loud pop from her arm. A loud crack ripped out and the sith grunted and turned. The young trooper wasn't dead and was rushing him unfraternally he was tossed into the wall. Getting to her feet she found herself unable to move the left arm. Taking a sloppy swing from her right side the sith ducted and kicked, her blade flying out of her hand as his foot hit her arm. All she could do was back up holding her shoulder. The sith pointed his blade at her and spoke. She however couldn't hear him. Her heaving breathing the only thing being audible to her as she looked around. The sith wasn't pushing on her as she backed up. Spotting a cabinet, she reached through the force and sent it flying at him. The sith saw this and redirected it at her. Taking it to the head and falling back everything was blurry. The last thing she saw was the sith brining his blade up before lurching like he was hit. Everything faded as the sith fell.


	14. Chapter 14

The mist of a heavy exhale clouded the scope only to clear as fast as it formed. A blue eye quivering behind the crosshair as it focused. Moving her finger off the trigger guard and onto the trigger and pulling a pick from her lips into her mouth. Clamping slightly onto the wood with her back teeth and putting pressure on the trigger. Her weapon was a slug thrower with a half inch diameter bullpup design that had a 32-inch rifled barrel. Down range was an imperial helmet on a stick. She had missed several times already but was sure she had made her corrections. Pulling the trigger, the weapon fired, and a burst of smoke and fire came from the barrel along with the projectile. As the round drew closer to its target the Sandy dunes on which she practiced changed into the cities of Corellia the helmet morphing into an Imperial pilot and the projectile changing to a bolt of purple plasma. Time slowed as the pilot was struck in the head sending him slowly flipping through the air disintegrating. As the smoke cleared the scope, she found herself not on her makeshift range but in a building's window. Below her was an empty road with buildings surrounding the area, none of which was damaged by war. Some laughter caught her attention as two children ran around in the street. A boy and a girl playing a game ages no older that four or five. With a bright flash of white light, she was blinded, when her vision returned the area was in ruin and the kids were separated and pinned under light rubble. The girl struggling to move the derbies off her chest. With effort she was able to free herself and ran to the boy. A second flash and the girl was trying to pull the debris off the boy screaming and calling for help. Jasmin was unable to move. A third flash and it was just the girl. New rubble piled in front of her, A few moments later and a fourth flash. This time white faded to black and she felt weight on her left arm and chest. A voice hissed at her "Not Enough!" It was loud enough to be screaming.

Jasmin shot up, blinking at bright lights. She could hear a steady beeping and found herself in a hospital room. Her gear gone and her left leg was splined. "What happened?" She walked her mind through the recent events of the odd planet, getting back to the republic and the ship that was attacked. In her thoughts a Corpsmen walked in. "Finally awake?" he didn't seem to be surprised. Jasmin's head snapped to look at him. "Before you ask, you're on the Ascension a republic cruiser and have been out for about three days. When the recovery team found you a Private Dawnson was trying to assist your unconscious body. A fight with a sith had knocked you out at he explained you took a cabinet to the head. Dawnson managed to kill him. Report said there was a hole in the sith coming up from the back. Left side was all jacked up. Fractures all over the leg and arm was dislocated. Kolto is doing its job and you should be able to move around in a few more days." Jasmin was taken aback. Never had she seen a medic so blunt. Though it was appreciated. "You always so blunt?" He chuckled a moment before holding up his datapad "No. I read on who I work with Miss Johandulc." This caused a brief smile from her as she knew exactly what he was talking about. He came up and worked on changing and checking various things. "Now. Don't be stupid and try to walk on this. Might cause it to break again and possibly become worse" he looked at his datapad again before at her having more time to see her he paused. "We are going to need to make some adjustments on what we give you now that you're awake" She rolled her eyes at him "What happened to reading up on me?" This caught him off guard a bit "I did but it was your phycological profile not every minor detail." She smiled at him "It's fine, Its often overlooked and I am so regularly underestimated." He smiled a bit as he turned to head out "Well. I wouldn't estimate someone with black lines in their file." She blinked as he headed out. Not sure how she felt she did what she could to pass the time. Keeping one of the knifes from a meal to play with.


	15. Chapter 15

A knife flew straight and true. Stopping just before impacting with the bulkhead before flying backwards. Jasmin catching the knife as it came back to her. Repeating this for hours before a knock at the door broke her focus. Putting the knife down as the corpsmen came in "How are you feeling today?" Jasmin almost sneered at his words. Being stuck in the bed for days was driving her up the wall. "Doing alright." She knew better than to yell at him. "Well your day is going to get better. Left side gets to be freed up. Just restricted to light activities for a few days." She huffed at him but sat up. The corpsman came over and removed the splints and wraps. Once freed Jasmin rolled her shoulder "Oh that feels so much better." The corpsmen chuckled "Good. Now. Don't do anything dumb and rumor is you have a visitor due in the next few days so. Don't I'd drop that party trick" Her eyes widened. "It's safe with me and your sabers are hidden, I figured you'd not want people knowing." Her stare was icy. "I'm trusting you." The corpsmen nodded and walked out. "You're real subtle Johandulc. Senators, the hangmen squad. And now actually getting caught with the force. Probably not a secret anymore" she growled at herself as she threw the knife again. Letting it stick into a cabinet.

Jasmin had allowed her mind to truly wander. Not guiding her thoughts as she held a half-eaten sandwich. Eyes slowly closed into her daydream. Getting into her thoughts she could almost feel the frosted mountain air and hear the wind move leaves in the trees. She didn't hear the knock at the door. "Miss Johandulc?" A male voice broke her silence and it wasn't the corpsmen. Eyes opening, she looked to see a first sergeant stepping in. "Good morning Sergeant." She was mildly confused on why such a high rank was coming in to see her. Little pissed about not knowing she sat up. The first sergeant had a datapad in his hand. He pulled up a chair and sat to her left. "I am First Sergeant Randel and I am currently in charge of your reenlistment. To put it simply what I'm allowed to read and the amount of black missions in your file I think you're still a valuable asset. As for the two-rank promotion you requested I can't do that. But what I can do is give you private first class then Let you test in for corporal." Jasmin sighed and nodded "Understood" He'd look at her a moment "You'd be getting into special forces properly and with still have to go to the schooling. Hence corporal test but we'd be putting you in the group that's about to run their final test and test you separately. You Remember your ID, right?" Jasmin had to think a moment "I believe it is, Juliette Echo Juliette seven niner, four eight three, niner niner six one, Charlie Romeo Lima. Ummm. Four two Kilo Victor Whiskey." The sergeant looked at her. "Before you ask legally my last name is still hyphenated" She explained. Nodding at her the man passed her the data pad. "Go ahead and take the test when ready. Test is a hundred and fifty questions and well gauge your. Honestly just do it. I've run through that so many times and I'm sure you've heard the preach before. Take the test don't cheat you have three hours." Jasmin nodded and stated. The test was straight forward. Simple questions about basic procedures and everything. The only question that caught her was one of morals. What she'd do and what she knew the republic would have wanted were two different things. Running a hazmat checkpoint for a deadly virus and a mother and daughter try to get past. Mother has proof of vaccination for herself but not her daughter though she tried to hide it. The child was showing early signs of infection. And her options were to, let them through, kill the daughter, call hazmat to take them away or turn them back. Naturally she'd choose to kill the infected kid so there was no chance she could spread the virus. For the sake of the test however she answered to call the hazmat team. Submitting the test she called the fist sergeant back in. He looked it over and nodded "You passed. Not but much but that doesn't matter. Expect orders within the next few days Corporal." With a smile Jasmin nodded. "Thank you, First Sergeant." They hook hands before he left. Jasmin happily laying back.


	16. Chapter 16

A long Torch lit tunnel extended out before her, the way behind her blocked. She stared walking forward. Torches lit her path spaced out perfectly to evenly illuminate the passage, her steps echoing through the halls only to be interrupted by a rumble and the sound of falling rocks. Turning and seeing the wall of stone falling behind her she started running. The sounds defining but she knew the wave of rocks was just behind her. Pushing as hard as she could the exit came within view. Mere meters away however something tripped her, and she was pinned by rocks on her legs. Trying to crawl out of it a loud crack above her took her attention. Only to see a large stone slowly falling. A wind kicked up with a voice riding on it. "Not fast enough." It hissed at her. The rocks decent accelerated and crushed her.

Jasmin shot up in bed with heavy breathing. Rubbing her temples, the lights were still out and nobody else was awake. The ambient noise from the ship was all that filled the room. Leaning forward and rubbing her legs. With a long sigh she laid back down. "Was just a bad dream Jasmin. Nothing to worry about. You got what you wanted and have a new chance. Just relax." She thought She turned to her side and pulled the blanket up a bit. Closing her eyes once more. Her sleep not lasting as morning came faster than she wanted. Jolting awake to the same dream she growled at herself. Standing up and stretching she was oblivious to the Corpsmen coming in. "Glad to see you moving Johandulc."

"It's good to move." She said while arching her back to pop. "Before you ask, I am fine and feel ready to crack a head." The corpsmen went to say something, but a third voice cut him off. "Glad to hear it Corporal." The First sergeant came in with a duffle bag. "I've taken the liberty on collecting your gear for you. Armor had to be recolored. Now a White and black." Jasmin huffed at this. "Thank you, First Sergeant. Take it you didn't come to say you ran errands for me." The man laughed "Spot on. We need to get you moving so we can get you where you need to be. Gotta get you with the class before they run their final." Tossing the bag to her. "Get changed and let's go." She smiled and once the door closed spent no time waiting. Changing into some BDU's that were Urban cameoed and some fresh boots she looked at herself in the mirror. For a moment she could see her younger self. Standing waist high in something basic. Greens and browns on her. With a smile she turned and grabbed the bag. Checking for her rifle and saber canister. Once satisfied she slung the bag on her shoulder and stepped out. The Corpsmen was almost surprised "Ready to rock First Sergeant" He smiled and nodded to her Guiding her to the hangars and getting her on the first shuttle he could " Best of luck Corporal" She nodded to him "Thank you First Sergeant. Be well."

When the shuttle landed, she was greeted with a typical base with a large lush forest around the base, tossing her ruck on her back she went to the main building. The watch guard was less than enthusiastic. "State your business." His voice was tired. "Johandulc, reporting as ordered." He motioned for her to wait. Looking through some things before looking at her. "You're to report to Platoon one seven four. Barracks three." Jasmin nodded and made her way to the barracks. Stepping in she was instantly intercepted by a sergeant. "You private Johandulc?" A brief flash of rage crossed her eyes "Corporal." She growled at him. The man crossed his arms. "Is that so? I don't see any rank on the BDU's" He said as he pointed at where rank normally sits. "Sergeant. I highly recommend you don't go down this path with me" The Sergeant glared at her Stepping forward and loomed on her. "Listen Jo-han-duck. I well do what I please in my school. And even if you where a Corporal I'd still have rank." Jasmin kept her cold deminer as spit hit her nose. Reaching up to wipe it away. When she spoke it was a low mono-tone. Any influx in her voice gone. "First of all you're disrespecting the word of a first sergeant. Second, I've probably killed more people than you. I hunt on Tatooine and Hoth alone for fun. And I fear nothing as I know death comes for all. You don't intimidate me." Her glared at him causing him the shift a bit. "So, shall we escalate?" The man's face got bright red as he went to yell. "You Listen here-"He was interrupted be a second voice." Sergeant Twiford. Leave the Corporal alone and get her situated with one seven four." Both Jasmin and Twiford turned. A Sergeant Major was barking from another door. "Yes Sergeant Major" The Sergeant Major walked over a gruff looking Zabrak, and gave the Sergeant a data pad before walking off. Looking the over he was confused "Why the shit would they want…. Okay then. Corporal this says while you are here to prevent others from thinking we are being easy you are to be referred to as Private" Jasmins lip curled in a half snarl. "Only special treatment authorized is you get to use your gear not ours." His eyes went across the document "What makes you so special?" Jasmin shrugged as was lead to her new barraks.


	17. Chapter 17

All eyes were on Jasmin as she entered the barracks. Looking around and taking note of the fact the place was set up just like boot camp Twiford piped up. "Alright you miserable excuses for intelligent life. This is your knew platoon member Private Johandulc. She is here for the final test and that's it. Treat her like anyone else and don't come crying if she wins." Jasmin's head cocked a bit "Wins?" she thought. Twiford looked at her "Rack one three six. Get comfortable and don't break anyone." He turned and left, she went to her assigned rack as people's heads turned to watch her, popping it open she started to put her gear away. As she worked she got that feeling that someone was close. Turning she was face to face with on of the privates. "I don't know who you are Johandulc. But we got rule here. First sarge wants us to treat you like one of us." Jasmine's eyes narrowed as the man spoke. He was a Mirialan with no tattoos on his face. Something she found very odd, looking at his name she almost laughed. "So if you want to be treated like us you need to learn your place" He grinned slightly. "Coming from a clean face Mirialan named Mulcher" She growled at him. A few more privates came up behind him. "Just wait tell after dark." Jasmin scoffed "Standing by." Mulcher wasn't amused with her. He spoke low like he was trying to intimidate her. "Last one to be cocky like you learned real quick he wasn't top of the food chain" He talked himself up but looked like a twig. It was clear this was where the lowlifes had ended up. "Tell tonight then. Make sure the medic is on standby" The group broke, and she finished putting her things away.

Jasmin was laying in her rack. Back in shorts and an undershirt. She was waiting, listening to the commotion in the room. Though Hazing was officially frowned upon it didn't stop people. Whispering and shuffling was all she heard. Tell Mulchers voice rang out. "Alright Johandulc. Time to see If you got bite as well." Rolling out of her rack she cracked her neck. People had formed a half circle with some racks pushed out the side. Mulcher was in the middle. Rolling her shoulder back as she approached, the circle closing behind her. Mulcher flexed at the group. Jasmin watched, noting his twig form was a mild deception. She approved slightly but taunted "Is that all you have to show Mulcher?" He looked at her. Visually agitated. "What did you bring to this party then?" Jasmin made sure her sports bra was secure before pulling her shirt off. Several loud whoops as she did this but the stopped when she herself flexed. Arms popping and her abs looking like durasteel. One person seemed to have visible concern in the crowd. "Ummm. Mulcher?" Mulcher raised his hand "Shut up." Jasmin took her stance. She was very martial in her stance. Mulcher was rather jumpy and fluid. "Want to draw this out or shall I make this quick?" Mulcher sounded cocky. A sly grin tugged at Jasmin's lips "Three moves is all I need. And that's being slow." He hoped forward at her with a jab that whiffed by her head. She responderd with an easy kick to his left side witch he caught, using it as a pivot point, she jumped up and brought her foot down on him. He barley was able to look up before the heavy woman came down on him. Spit flying from his mouth as he was launched into the floor. "Like I said. Only three." She turned away to get her shirt before getting hit in the back of the head with enough force to knock her over. The crowd cheered. "How does it feel bitch? Like Mulcher said. All talk can't even take a hit" She got up at turned. A large human bore down on her. "Want some more?" He sneered at her, fury burning in her eyes. Standing up she growled "Id love to turn you into a mess on the wall but I have orders to not break anyone" She started to walk to an unused rack. Both bunks having no sheets. "You afraid?" The man sneered at her. She Grabbed the rack and focused on the force a bit. "Make a path" She growled. Not even checking she used a combination of her strength and the force to throw the metal bunk across the room. Sending it crashing into other racks on the other side of the room. Silence followed as people looked at her. "Now. If I can do that imagen what I can do you". The man that punched her swallowed. "Unless you want to find out, everyone get in your damn racks and remine silent. And leave that prick on the floor." It took a second before everyone did. Mulcher was left and Jasmin went to sleep , though lightly as she wasn't going to let her guard down tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

The two days leading up to the test were relatively uneventful, spending most of her time calibrating her rifle's sights to deal with the helmet she was going to be required to wear. As well as cleaning all her gear.

Come the day of the test the platoon was tense; nobody truly knew what to expect or the assignment was, a few whispers keeping the silence at bay. Jasmin was also blind getting no special treatment. Twiford came in and said four simple words. "Gear up, Stand by." On his mark everyone got out of their BDU's and worked on getting armor on. Jasmin got into her gear as naturally as breathing. As in recent years she put her armor on more than a shirt. Examining her armors soft spots to make sure the armor meets when she extended her arms and legs. The armor was white with a centerline black stripe riding the outside of her arms with black hands, this pattern followed on her legs. Black stripe down her thighs and her front had two stripes that went from her shoulders and wrapping around her chest meeting on her torso. A utility belt covered her torso and her knees and elbows black. She looked at her helmet. The visor wide wrapping partly around the side for better peripherals black surrounded the visor wrapping around the back like a crown. The rest of her armor a glossy fresh white. She flipped her helmet in her hand and pulled it on., brushing hair from her eye as she did. Weapon on back she stood at attention in front of her rack. When Twiford came back everyone was ready to roll. "Forward IG. Let's get this brief out of the way." The Platoon came forward. Sitting four abreast in two groups. "Today is the day we have spent the last year training for. You Final exam is a massive four way duel between the training group. For each platoon they well be attempting to take down as many Objectives as possible. There are Five objective in the arena and there are only four teams. Objectives well be maned by a mix of students, Current special forces and other infantry on station for training. They well not show mercy, and neither should you. Ammunition well be stun rounds and charges well be detonate in massive smoke pillars. When the charges are set off the lights around the OBJ well change to the colors of the team. Performance well be watched via helmet cams and this graduation is based if you perform well." he slightly looked at Jasmin. "Some people well be given special orders based on skills demonstrated during the past year. Last thing I am putting out. Advancement is possible from this. We leave in two hours" Everybody broke and started to get ready. Twiford came up to Jasmin. "I do not want any dead privates." With a nod Jasmin changed her rifle so she'd stun people instead of killing them. "Done Sergeant" With a nod Twiford dismissed the group to plan.

The time came to start the assignment. Everyone given yellow striped tape on their armor to identify the team. The team looking at each other before forming up and marching out to the drop ship. Jasmin tailed the group mentally preparing herself. The shift of the shuttle as it pulled into the air and took them deep into the forest. The flight itself was only ten minutes long but the suspense in the air had it feeling like an hour. Everyone shifted as the shuttle did it's J turn coming in for a landing. When the doors opened. The Team formed up in a 4-deep formation. Once formed up her radio came to life. "Johandulc, Captain Jackson. Reassignment to hunting down the four team leads as well as any other leader figures. Slip away, remove the yellow and remember. You have no allies. you have one hour before you can engage" The radio cut out and she blinked. "Fun…. At least this isn't live ammo" she thought to herself. The Platoon started to move our and she took up the rear of the formation.

It only took her about half and hour before she found a moment to slip away from yellow team. Climbing a tree, she pealed the yellow tape off herself. "Remember girl. Do not. Use the force." She mentally hissed at herself. Once the tape was off, she had twenty minutes before she could engage, using that time to separate herself from yellow a much as she could. Navigating through the trees to get the best view of the area as she waited the time out.

Her com chirped to life and one simple word was spoken. "Begin." She didn't move or say a word. She had already started hunting the down. Watching for the movement of wildlife and feeling the area around her. Her head slowly scanned the forest canopy. Eyes darting to the movement of birds coming out of the forest. She immediately dropped to more sturdy branches lower on the tree and practically ran through the trees in that direction. She knew she was going to miss them, but she had a spot to start and that's all she needed. Each stride she took on the branches was calculated step. No foot fell where she didn't want it too. Like a phantom she glided through the trees until she got to her mark. Dropping to the ground below she started looking for disturbed flora and footprints. Being light on her feet and treading on more hard ground she knelt once she found the tracks. She started by counting how many sets there were horizontally before looking to see if she could guess the depth. "Ten and eleven. Steps are not together so they are not in a marching formation. Good. But maybe… A wedge? Steps are close so they are not running. Maybe…. Crossing was what. Four five…. Six zero minutes? Yeah. I can catch up" She thought as she jumped against a tree. Sprinting off it to get back into them. She now had a time and direction. First kill was just ahead.

She spent an hour chasing the tracks, only slowing down when she noticed the tracks double back and split into two groups. She cocked her head in curiosity. Thinking a moment, she looked up. Pulling herself into a tree and climbing as high as the tree could support her weight, she grinned cresting over the trees was the top of a coms tower. The Platoon would be planning as there was no evidence of an assault. Slowly she moved forward to get a clear sightline on the area. Slowly creeping through the trees, she found a spot that suited her. Leaves would give visual cover until her first shot. Pulling her rifle to her shoulder she examined the area. The area was well fortified with turrets, entrenchments and overlapping patrols. "This is a bit much for students. But its real so it's good" She knew a team was close and she knew they'd have to make a move. She slowed her breathing and thus her heart rate. Scanning the edges of the clearing sudden movement ripped on her eyes. Looking she saw a lone student making hand motions to someone. Watching him a moment she followed his gaze and found a few more students. There was one looking at him with observation tools and seemed to be speaking to another. She assumed the second one was the student officer, but she held her gun. She wasn't going to shoot until she saw the mark.

"Show your badge you little shit." She growled under her breath. She had been watching the team for a few hours but could not get her PID on the first sergeant. It wasn't until he made an upwards hand motion did she see what she his badge. A pull of the trigger sent the steel blue bolt through the sky. Smacking the man just to the right of his badge he tensed up and fell. The mark right over his heart. Jasmin swiftly relocated as the team tried to figure out what to do. The sound of her weapon and the impact gave their location away. It wasn't long until gunfire broke out. "One down. Three to go."


	19. Chapter 19

Eighteen long hours and three shots fired her body started feeling it. Walking long distances or staying awake was not an issue for her but moving her weight around through trees and dodging patrols in what she swears was the densest patrol patterns she had ever seen. Maybe they were trying to hunt her down specifically. During her time, she had taken down the Yellow and Red team leaders. Yellow was a few hours before sunset, hearing them before seeing them as they were bickering back and forth about what objective to attempt to take. A simple shot to the leaders back caused everything to fall apart. Bickering turned into friendly fire and Yellow was the first team to be fully eliminated.

Red on the other hand took her twelve hours to catch up to and track down, a bit impressed in the skill the team leader possessed as she had to double back a few times after following false trails. Near the end she became suspicious that they knew she was onto them but the thought vanished as she caught them practically with their pants down. She had her helmet's NVG's on but made sure the IR emitter wasn't on. Made it harder to see a sure but with no light being sent off someone looking at her would not be able to see her as easily. And that's where the Red's Fatal mistake was. Across a clearing she saw the IR lights. From there it was simply point and shoot. After the shot she went to the center of the AO, Mild hills added to the irritation of her movements.

The Cool air of the morning cause minor fogging in her visor, prone on top of a hill at a trees base she was facing west having spotted the rear of the blue team an hour prior she was attempting to cut them off. The sun had yet to crest the hill behind her, but something was wrong. Her body wanted to leave, wanted to run. Her instincts told her to hold still as any movement would be fatal. She choose to listen to her instincts and remained motionless. The dirt she pulled over her herself hid the white of her armor. She could see the sunlight start crawling down the hill, watching the edge of the light out of the corner of her eye she saw what had her on edge. A glint from a scope. Another sniper was hunting her. A quick adjustment had her on point and she let the round fly. The other shooter fired at the same time, their bolts colliding in the air. The bright flash gave Jasmin the moment she needed to relocate. And begin a multi hour long battle of cat and mouse.

Jasmin moved cautiously, it was exciting for her, being hunted for the first time in years. She covered her tracks and hunted what her adversary missed. Trying to find broken twigs, shifted rocks but making sure she didn't do the same. Irritation gathered on her as she couldn't even find disturbed vegetation. "This is getting nowhere…" She almost snapped her fingers before becoming slightly carefree. Leaving deliberate mistakes in the terrain, leaving a trail though carful not to make it super obvious. Leaving her helmet on a stick stand wither her scope as a decoy she doubled back and jumped into a tree. A small grunt as she pulled her heavy body into the tree. The hunt was already in hour six.

She waited a few hours in that tree. Unmoving and barley breathing. Slowing her body down to focus on her surroundings. Listening she heard things shift around, animals moving, a bird taking flight. And the subtle movement of a weapon. She had her opponent. The sound of the rifle ripped out and she could tell they were close. Raising her own she took aim at the sound's origin, waiting for any movement to tip her off. The wilderness seemed to be frozen as she waited. Nothing else existed but what was down her barrel, and this wait was an hour long. Not a sound came out, no footsteps. No miss coloration, nothing. Carefully Jasmin lowered herself down to the ground and kept her eyes focused on the spot. There was a large rock near a tree that provided cover, so she advanced at an angle. Giving the stone a wide berth as she pied the angle. Her target was expecting her, letting a shot rip out the moment she exposed her body, she felt the heat from the round pass her face as she snapped back to dodge the bolt. As she came back around her attacker rushed her. Grabbing her barrel as she fired it cause the round to fly up like a flare. Three sniper shots in a short period of time it was clear to anyone around something was going down. Jasmin and the other sniper engaged in hand to hand combat, though it was clear the man was just as experienced as she was. Both of their movement's fluid and graceful. Like a proper dance of death. Every jab, every block, every kick and every step was deliberate. Trading blow for blow the fight flowed like it was a river.

Their brawl did draw attention. On top of the shots fires Staff and students stopped the training and came to observe them, neither combatant able to land a solid blow on the other. The staff recognized who Jasmin was fighting and was amazed. The students found it entertaining that a student was able to maintain so long against a staff member. The audience did not slip past her, Jasmin new she had to win but now she could not use the force to win at this point. Ducking under a jab the punch grazed her hair. She got an idea and let him swing at her again as she held back. As he came forward Jasmin flicked her hand to shift his feet with the force as she stepped into him. Now under him she was able to shove up and throw him back. Once he was down, she got on him pressing her knee into his chest. After a moment she got off the man and offered her hand down to him. Taking it and being hauled up he and Jasmin stared at each other breathing heavily. The strain of the eight-hour battle between them setting in. Everyone looked around not sure what to do. Jasmin's opponent pulled his helmet. "Goof fight, Johandulc" Jasmin blinked as she realized her opponent was Twiford. "Thank you Sergeant." Twiford looked at Jasmin a moment then looked around at the others. "I have made my decision on what to do. Carry on with the exercise." He walked off and the green light was given to those who were there to resume. The staff made the first move, raising weapons at everyone one, a female voice ripped out "Everyone on your knees now!" The members of blue team that were there were quick to obey the order. Jasmin on the other had remained standing, the female that barked the order noticed and turned her gun on Jasmin. "I said. On your knees." Jasmin refused to move until her finger moved to her trigger. Only then did Jasmin slowly lowered to her knees. Jasmin was watching her carefully. Observing what she had. "Mags, FAK, Ration." She thought. The woman approached her. "Hands on your head." Slowly Jasmin moved her hands up, but her eyes locked to a spot on her belt. A few grenades. Jasmin maintained an exhausted look as the woman slowly approached her. "Left arm. Slowly" She growled. Jasmin did not move, she knew that in her current state she couldn't be shot, at least not yet. Watching the woman's body language and how it changed in a slightly more aggressive manor she stepped within arms reach of Jasmin. "I well not ask again." The low of her voice was an attempt to intimidate. Jasmin slowly extended her left arm out which was promptly grabbed. Jasmin rolled her wrist and grabbed the woman's arm. Yanking her close to herself and standing Jasmin was able to get the woman's own arm around her neck and pulled tight. Her other hand priming the stun grenades the woman had on her belt. Pulling two off and pulling back Jasmin planted her boot into the woman's back and kicked her into her allies while throwing the other two out. Turning she ran for her rifle and hear a pair of pops with a hiss. One was a smoke. Realizing her plan was no longer sound she made a run for it. It only took a few seconds before a hail of fire came her way through the smoke. Unfortunately for her one found home on her and her body stiffened and she fell. The jolt was enough to knock her out.

Jasmin woke up some time later in a field clinic. Looking around it was more of a place to recover from being stunned, People from the other teams still on Cots. Jasmin got herself up as there was nobody around that was awake at the time and left the tent. She was looking for a command area when a voice rang out. "Corporal!" Jasmin turned on her heels to face it. Seeing the captain, she gave a quick salute. "You did not complete you mission objective, Corporal. However, your ability to resist capture and even best Twiford in hand to hand. We have come to the decision to give you the map promotion to sergeant. Congratulations." Jasmin nodded, happy to finally be where she wanted to be in her career, she failed to notice Twiford coming up from behind the captain. Tossing her helmet to her. "And as of tomorrow, you are under my command. Take a few days to move and get settled. Then be ready." Jasmin nodded to Twiford before heading home. Happy with her accomplishment.


	20. Chapter 20

Jasmin and Twiford spent the next month playing as hunters in the school's final test. Showing no mercy and using it as an opportunity to hone their skills, targeting staff and students alike. The staff started to actively try to hunt the pair down during tests. Jasmin found her new position highly enjoyable and satisfying.

Spending the evening in the mess enjoying a burger for dinner she kept her eyes on the group that was due to run tomorrow, recognizing a fair few from One Seven Four still around, to include Mulcher. The two made eye contact and the Mirialan approached Jasmin. "I see you're still here, keep failing or, who am I kidding of course you do. I remember last month we lost you in the first half an hour." He laughed. Jasmin leaned back and put her food down a moment. "Actually, Private, I am the reason One Seven Four has to do the run for the fourth time in a month." A sly grin formed on her face as Mulcher's posture changed. "Don't know if you heard, but Twiford and I are the hunters that keep tearing people apart. I'll make sure to give you special attention tomorrow. I still remember that night." Mulcher paused a moment, wanting to curse her out but remembered the beating she gave him a month ago, without thinking about it he rubbed the spot where her foot hit him. Without a word he turned and rejoined his friends. Picking her food back up Twiford sat down across from her. "You know you can't single him out like that." Jasmin nodded and put her left hand over her mouth holding a finger up as she swallowed. "I'm just making him paranoid, honestly other than his attitude he is doing rather well." Twiford nodded in agreement. "If he can avoid running his mouth tomorrow he is highly passable." The pair glanced over in that direction for a moment. "My plan is to stalk him tomorrow. For now, I intend to get some sleep." Twiford gave Jasmin a parting gesture. "Very well Sergeant, don't be late tomorrow." Jasmin nodded and made her way to her room. Entering the staff barracks she got shoulder checked by a staff member leaving. Having to pause to remind herself a fight isn't worth it right now she went to her room and crashed almost instantly.

Jasmin opened her eyes and found herself in the arena once more, but it was back to its original state. The lush forest on one side and the flourishing garden on the other, the stream was clear again and the grass soft and well tended. Forcing herself up and becoming on edge she prepared herself to get into a fight, slowly looking around she found instead of the wraiths, her mother, who was tending the garden. Still suspicious that this was a mind game she carefully made her way over to the bridge that lead over. As Jasmin reached the bridge Sarah looked up and smiled when she saw her daughter. "By the force, look at you. All grown up." She stood up and made her way over to Jasmin pulling her into her embrace. It took Jasmin a moment before returning the hug no confidant this wasn't a mind game. The two women looked very similar to one another, Jasmin took both parents eye colors and had a few inches on her mother but it was easy to tell that they were related. After a moment Sarah broke the hug and put her hands on Jasmin's arms "What troubles you?" Jasmin blinked. "How do you know something is even wrong?" Sarah's hand came up and brushed the hair out of Jasmin's eye. "Sweetie I'm your mother. I know these things. Besides, where do you think Allison got her skills in reading people like books?"Jasmin sighed. "Right… well to be honest mom I don't know what is wrong. I keep having nightmares about not being good enough or the consequences of killing someone. The wake of each shot and what it damages." Sarah shook her head. "You know that everything you do dose more than what you intend for it to do. Everything has a consequence. Sometimes it's minor like an insect having to fly a few extra feet for a flower. Sometimes it can cost thousands their lives. By the sounds of it, you have finally matured enough to see this and feel guilty about things you might have been better off not doing. However my dear, remember that you can not alter your past. But that does not mean you let your past mistakes fester inside you ad eat you away. So long as you understand what you did, and can learn from it you make yourself better. And though the ones you hurt may never forgive or forget your actions, know your past is not what defines your future. You're actions yesterday can give others a prediction on what you do today. But it's what you do today and tomorrow that allows you to define who you are and what you well become. Now come. Sit with me and let's clear your head." Sarah lead Jasmin to the arena and the two sat down to meditate together for what felt like hours in silence. Only for Sarah to break it. "It was wonderful to see you again my dear, but it is time for us to part ways." Jasmin opened her eyes and went to protest but the piercing sound of an alarm cut through everything.

Jasmin shot up as the alarm still screamed at her from across her room. Opening her hand the small clock was sent flying to her, turning the blaring device off she sighed. "Forgot I turned this damn thing on." She growled. Swinging her blanket back and her legs out she hopped out of bed to start the day. Making her bed before cleaning herself up she paused and looked in the mirror, brushing her hair down with her fingers. "Maybe I should let my hair grow down to my shoulders." Imagining what she would look like before shaking her head. "Na. That would mean I would have to bun my hair. That's just a waste of time." She stretched out before she put her gear on for the event and headed out to the hangar.

She was early as always. Dawdling for an hour before Twiford decided to show up, helmet clipped to his side and a drink in hand. The smell of which was instantly recognized by Jasmin. "You bring me a caf as well?" Twiford looked up, the gears still turning in his head. "Yeah, got it for you and even drank it for you. Figured id save you the time." Twiford smirked. Jasmin only rolled her eyes. "Yet you are still slow as ever." Twiford paused, looking hat her a moment. "Twenty credits say you did not read the brief." Jasmin pulled a datapad off her belt and waved it in the air "I did for once." Twiford looked surprised. "And I'll take that caf as payment." Twiford sighed as he passed Jasmin. Giving her the drink, surprised she even had the morning brief he boarded the shuttle. "Oh don't be like that." Jasmin teased as she followed. Her new drink making the ride to the event pass quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

The shuttle door opened as it came to a hover, exposing the forested terrain below. Twiford hooked a rope to the shuttle before tossing it out the back before looking at Jasmin and yelling out over the sound of the shuttle. "Good luck Sergeant." Jasmin gave him a nod before fast roping out. Once he was on the ground the shuttle moved a fair distance away. Jasmin walked out and grabbed the rope and waited. Today was different, only two teams fighting and one objective. She knew One Seven Four was on the field and the other was Eight Three Eight. Active colors where red and blue for the day but she didn't know what team wore what color. The Shuttle stabilized and Jasmin jumped. Using the rope to guide her decent and griping it only to slow down before hitting the ground, performing a sweep as the shuttle departed the area. Making her way to a decent over watch location she radioed out to get some the standard info. "Twiford, Johandulc. What is the delay timer today?" Twiford took a moment to respond. "Johandulc, Twiford. Considering its two teams and we are the only ones not on the objective. I say we get right on it. Also, do not engage the staff team today. They are with us today." Jasmin nodded to herself as she looked into the trees. "Twiford, Johandulc. Understood. No wait time and staff is blue." With no response after her confirmation she jumped at a tree, using it to kick off and get the little bit of height she needed to grasp a branch. Swinging forward she pulled herself into the tree as she came back, hauling herself up she began the hunt.

She spent a few hours looking for a trail to follow. Even though they were staff they were not allowed to know when the teams started from, and with that Twiford and her both always got deployed after the event begun. Sometimes they were a few minutes difference sometimes it was hours. This was training for all involved. Able to only find trails belonging to smaller groups, maybe three to four people she grumbled. Either one team was smart as hell and realized moving as one unit was a bad idea. Or someone was patrolling further than they should from the objective. She had seen both happen recently so this didn't help her. Her best course of action in her mind was to follow and see if there was a convergence into a larger group, though, both teams suffered in numbers as they were slowly whittled down over the last month.

It took her almost five hours to find the convergence she was looking for, the small trail mixing in with a few more. Needing to make sure she dropped from her tree and examined the trail. It was easily a few hours old as the mud that formed the print had already set, finding the direction she looked up and followed it. It lead to the south and the choice lingered in her mind. One hand she could go slow, stalk them and hope she catches up or she can go into an aggressive pursuit and run them down. Looking at the spacing between the steps they appeared to be in a standard combat pace. Estimating only a max of three and a half kilometers between them and her she looked for a print about her foot size and measured her stride. She measured it out in her head and took a few practice steps, making sure her step matched the one she was stepping in. "One issue with weighing so much. Almost always leave tracks." She huffed at herself. She started making her way down the trail slowly working her way into a run. Her steps started skipping prints, landing in every other from the original trail. Her gear made no sound as she ran, the only sound made was the soft thump of her foot on the ground below her. Like a ghost she moved through the forest.

Slowing down after traveling about two and a half kilometers she took in the sounds of what was around her letting her body settle. Once her breathing came down a bit she was able to hear what sounded like a fire fight. Muffled by the forest she estimated about five hundred meters is all that separated her from them. Checking her map she realized that the conflict was way too far from the objective to be the staff engaging the teams. And it sounded too large to be an isolated patrol. A twisted grin came over her as she sauntered to the sound of battle. "Twiford, Johandulc. Message." Again it took Twiford a moment to reply. "Johandulc, Twiford. Send traffic." Coming over a hill Jasmin was able to lay eyes on the battle. "I have eyes on the two teams fighting each other about four five zero meters north north-west my position. Their grid is three seven seven break two zero niner. I say again. Student teams are engaged with each other in grid three seven seven break two zero niner. How copy?" When Twiford replied she could almost hear his excitement. "Johandulc, Twiford. Student engagement in grind three seven seven break two zero niner. Understood, I well be within range in one seven minutes. Clear to engage in the mean time." Jasmin pulled her rifle and looked down at read team. Her voice carried her evil pleasure. "Twiford, Johandulc. Clear to engage. Aye." She had already sighted in the red teams medic.

A half smile came across her face as she let her breath out, a pull of the trigger her rifle sent out the blue bolt. The medic didn't have a chance in the world, the bolt hitting him in the back between the shoulders. Best she could do not being authorized to take heads. The medic stiffened and dropped face first into the dirt. The chaos of battle masked her shot. One man did take notice and tried to get to the medic but a bolt to the chest had him dropped too. Shifting her attention to the blue team she looked for the team's medic, again singling them out. In the war-games played, medics can revive stunned people after they have been down after a few minutes. A mechanic that she thought was absolutely stupid as if you don't take the medic down it is way too easy to force a stalemate. However the real games played outside the training locations didn't have this issue. Once she saw her target she waited a moment for the perfect shot. A bit of irony in her eyes, for once the man beckoned for someone she saw the cross that he had on his chest, and used that for her target, the blue bolt whizzing over head as it impacted in the center of the cross. After the medics where down for the count she simply watched before her radio beeped to life. "Johandulc, Twiford. I am on sight and I can see the battle. Have you engaged?" Jasmin pulled her rifle back a bit. "Twiford, Johandulc. I have taken down both teams medics with a plus one on reds side. I have decided to see how this plays out." She could almost feel Twiford thinking. Mulling over what he wanted to do. "Johandulc, Twiford. Acknowledged. Maintain sentry." Jasmin raised her rifle again to observe through her scope.

Jasmin watched the battle ensue. Without the medics the two teams only had about twenty fighters each and every person counted. Blue had better shooters though and they started pushing on red. Taking a few down here and there as they pushed on them Jasmin noticed a small team of five move north from the red side. Using the underbrush as cover the rest of the reds started falling back hard. Focusing on the detachments lead he seemed impatient, if it wasn't for the battle that was already going on she was sure that that team would have been discovered because of him. The team pushed to the blue line and waited. As blue advanced Jasmin say a volley of stun grenades come out of the bushes, rolling to the feet of blue. When they went off a majority of the blue team fell. Jasmin sang to herself seeing this. "Someone forgot spacing." Her taunt not heard by anyone but herself. The red team took the chance and pressed forward onto the blues, easily overwhelming them and securing the victory. What was left of the read team moved to the objective. Those who went down helped each other up and the fallen students went back to the staging area. Jasmin shadowed them and could feel Twiford following close by.

The students were all sitting around, the few fallen reds intermingling with blue team. Jasmin and Twiford watched from their own spot. "That was quite the show you lead me to sergeant." Jasmin looked over at Twiford. "It was, the one who made that strike team should get a pass. His execution was spot on and if they win. His actions directly affected the victory for the reds." Twiford nodded at Jasmin. "I'll keep your opinion in mind." Jasmin recoiled. "That's a first." Twiford responded with a laugh."Yeah. Can say the same to you, normally you tag everything that moves to show off you can hit whatever you want." Jasmin wanted to argue but he was right. She leaned back against a tree. "I have been thinking about that. Isn't it a little unfair to the students that we are allowed to engage at will on the?" Twiford raised a brow. "How do you mean?" Jasmin looked at the students, gesturing to the medics. "We are training them to operate like they will always be under threat of snipers, not only that, me and you specifically. We both know that we are in a league of our own even against the staff. And they give us the authorization to take on students. Yes it's a good practice but only including us in the final game it is unfair. I feel like maybe we have to take down specific people and they know they are marked beforehand." Twiford blankly stared at Jasmin a moment. "Where is this coming from sergeant?" Jasmin only answered with a shrug. "Well, sergeant. Let's head back and get the evaluations set up. I feel like our third is in this batch." Jasmin nodded, when the shuttle came she was last to board. Making sure none got left behind. The ride was full of chatter but she tuned it out. When they made it home she went back to her room, not being allowed at the evaluations herself.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she tried to figure the day out. She showed restraint as well as having her word taken into consideration. Both things she found weird. She looked down at her pillow remembering how her mother appeared in her dream. Everything just felt out of character for her. The ice cold hunter warming up, it sounded wrong but felt right. Pausing a moment she stood up and went to go find Twiford. Making her way to the evaluations room and posting outside of it. It took a few hours before the door opened and started to empty. Catching Twiford as he came out. "Sergeant? What do you need?" He sounded like he was in a slightly elevated mood. "I would like to use two days of leave to visit Corellia. However due to where I am going I need it labeled as a patrol so I can remain geared as there is a potential for looters." Twiford looked at her, dumbfounded. "You have a maxed out leave bank. Three months of leave. And you want to use two days? To go to Corellia?"Jasmin nodded. "Why?" Jasmin shifted a moment. "It's my home planet. Lost my family on life day last year and." She was cut off by Twiford's raising hand. "Very well. Just remember you are not firing stuns."Jasmin nodded and walked away. Heading out to fetch the gear she would need.


	22. Chapter 22

She stood in front of a damage apartment building. The scorch marks from the fires that had once raged inside sill stained the building. Letting out a deep breath she entered the building. The power was cut from the building and the war prevented resources to be used to fix it. The lobby itself was relatively unscathed, minus the darkness and lack of people there was no sign it was ever abandoned, looked more like it was closed for the day. Jasmin knew better though, she knew what lied ahead. She didn't wait long before making her way to the stairwell.

When she entered the stair well she coughed a bit. The isolated section had no natural ventilation and the air was dusty and stale, still carrying the stench of the fire. Walking up the stairs the faint thump of each step echoed through the stair well. As she approached the third floor door she had to brace herself. Slowly pushing in the real damage was clear. The walls were charred, doors broken down and ash coated the ground in a thin layer. As she walked she could still feel the floor under her, each step under her boot lightly muffled by the remnants of the past. It had been almost a year since she had walked these halls last. She approached the only closed door on the floor, where the ash seemed to emanate from. She had been the one to close it once the fire died but at the time she refused to look inside. She could remember that day vividly. For a moment she was standing in a clean, lit hallway. She was in that red dress she bought for the holiday. The vision faded quickly and she gasped as she came back to reality. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and through the force opened the lock from the inside. Gently grasping the door handle she pushed it open. Again the area was well lit. Inside, a life day tree was still being put together, the ornaments still in their box on the couch. Her father at the door with wide arms to greet is little girl home. Wearing that sweater mom had made him before she disappeared. This was supposed to be the year they reunited fully. She learned her mother was coming back. Her sister got her leave approved and the family was about to be whole. Jasmin was just running late. Next thing Jasmin saw was the start of a fire coming from below the floor, expanding like a jet.

Reality set back in. Jasmin was standing in the dim light that came from the brunt out windows and the hole in the center of the room. The bent metal told her an explosion game from under the floor, a blacked skeleton lay close by. Jasmin stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Taking a brief look around her steps were cushioned by a thick layer of ashes, a cushion of her past. The tree was nothing but standing ash and she felt the lightest touch would cause it to fall. Moving to the back rooms she started with her parent's room. She pulled her blue saber out of her bag and ignited it. Holding it high to observe the room her lips curled in anger. Almost everything was where it was supposed to be. Untouched by time, however a few holocrons and her mother's double bladed sword were missing. Nothing else was touched, nothing else moved. And there were no tracks in the ash. Letting out a long breath Jasmin turned and went to her sister's room. Barley able to get the door open there was very little evidence the room was even a bedroom. Fire had ripped though the room with no effort as Allison was a collector of paper books. Amassing a small library for herself. Most everything was full destroyed minus the frame of her bed and desk. Both had collapsed under the weight of what they once supported. Jasmin saw no signs of tampering or even other bodies. She knew her mother survived as she was killed not too long ago. Jasmin still angry about when her ex told her about it, though she understood her mother well enough to know it wasn't his fault. Jasmin came back out and sat next to the ashen skeleton that was once her father. Looking down at it she sighed. "Hey dad, I made it. I wish you were still here, and I am sorry it took so long for me to come home. Mom is dead and I don't know where Allison's body is. I feel like I am changing for the better, if only it happened sooner." Jasmin spoke softly, being back here hurt her. She couldn't do anything that day to save anyone. When the door opened the explosion happened and she woke up in a hospital. She thought she was the only survivor from her family until she got the news about her mother. But her sister she didn't know anymore. Jasmin looked up and looked at her old room. Shaking her head she got up and turned to leave. Opening the door she looked back at her father's remains. "I'll be back next year dad. I promise." Slowly she closed the door behind her. Closing her eyes she heard the deadbolt turn over and lock before she walked away. Taking one last look from the outside she could see the damage spreading from her home to everywhere else. Nothing else was damaged from any other attacks. Her home the only thing attacked.

She walked back to the forward outpost in silence. The ash on her uniform only added to its scheme. When she returned she found Twiford waiting for her. "Good evening sergeant. You get done what you needed to get done?" Jasmin nodded taking notice of a private standing behind Twiford. Gesturing to him she turned the topic. "Escort or our third?" The private pulled his helmet off and it was reveled to be Mulcher. "I am the third, sergeant." Jasmin nodded. "Take it you lead that team on the red team?" Mulcher beamed a bit. "That was my lead and my plan." Jasmin looked up at Twiford. "Then you made a good choice. Why meet me here?" Twiford held up a datapad. "We have an assignment. And as you don't care for complex briefing or operation names I'll give you the basic rundown. Link up with republic forces in the outer rim on a forested planet and bust down a terrorist cell." Mulcher excitedly knocked his fists together. "We are not going with the main force, we are landing with them but then going off on our own. They are a distraction to cover our approach. Officially cover is the republic is delivering supplies to a local population. So if things go south we won't have much, if any support." Both Jasmin and Mulcher nodded and they all boarded the shuttle. Heading back to the cruiser to prep for the mission ahead.


	23. Chapter 23

Jasmin was sitting in the galley with Mulcher across and a few seats down. Surprised the Twiford would have picked him she didn't openly question it. The galley was currently serving lunch and Jasmin kept it simple. A salad with some caf, though she really just was poking at her food. Looking over her shoulder she focused her eyes on dressings, finding the one she wanted she looked around briefly. Making sure nobody was watching her before she flicked her hand and send one flying at her. Catching it and pouring its contents on her food she heard Mulcher start to speak. "Are you a-"He started before Jasmin cut her off. "No, I am not. Just threw it in the air cause I am extra like that." Her eyes turned to the man who went to speak but fell silent. "Focus on prepping for the mission. Get some extra sleep, make sure your gear is ready." Mulcher nodded. Jasmin got up. "If you need me, I am going to be in the lounge. Might be asleep. Only wake me in an emergency." Again, Mulcher just nodded.

Her butterfly knife spun through her hand expertly as she lounged on a couch, her eyes shifting when the door opened. Twiford poking his head in. "Making sure you heard. Planetfall in twelve hours. Muster and briefing in ten hours in hangar seven." Jasmin nodded to him and he left. Leaving her alone in the room. Her attention went to a keyboard in the corner of the room. Standing up she put her knife away and examined it briefly. "Eighty-eight keys. I could play." She said to herself as her hands brushed over the keys when again the door opened. Her head turning as a woman entered. "Good afternoon sergeant." Jasmin looked her over a moment. "To you as well corporal. Anything I can help you with?" The corporal took a seat where Jasmin was while shaking her head. "No, you play?" Gesturing to the keyboard. Jasmin paused and looked at it. "I'm not good." She got up and went to a chair. Sitting in it the two looked at each other briefly before the other woman became occupied in a data pad. Jasmin allowed her eyes to close so she can grab a bit of sleep before the mission.

Her dream took her back to the tunnel, knowing what was about to happen she took off running. On que the tunnel started collapsing behind her, she felt like she was running faster than before she could still feel the stones nipping her heels. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that instead of a cave in behind her it was a wall that didn't reach the ceiling. Taking a chance, she stopped and jumped backwards into the space between the stones and the ceiling. For once not being crushed she was able to gently crawl over the cave in toward the exit. Using the force to blast the rocks that prevented her from leaving out of her way, making a hole just big enough to squeeze through she fell into the blinding light that was day. Once her vision cleared up and she could see, finding herself standing in a field of blue and red flowers she smiled. Finding a rock to sit on she simply waited. Letting time go by on its own, when the sun came around to her face she was momentarily blinded as everything went white.

Blinking awake Jasmin was swift to get up and stretch. Her back and neck popping before heading back to the galley. She didn't interact with anyone as she grabbed a large breakfast to prep for the field. Eating alone for a bit Mulcher came in and decided to sit just across from her. She could feel he was off. "You alright?" Mulcher looked up from his food. "Yeah. Just excited." Jasmin let out a long exhale before leaning forward a bit. "Just remember ending a life isn't the same as stunning someone in the simulations. You may be able to shrug it off now but it well eat at you. And one day eventually you'll question if what you did was right." Her tone was low. Mulcher was quite for a moment. "And you're sure you're not a jedi?" Jasmin rolled her eyes at his question. "Just be mentally prepared." The two didn't share any more words after that. Jasmin was quick to finish and made her way to the hangar.

Twiford and Mulcher showed up a half hour after she did with five more troopers in tow. They all looked at each other in silence. Knowing Twiford he gave everyone else a rundown and didn't bother to share it again. Jasmin reached behind her making sure her lightsabers were secured inside their case as the other boarded the shuttle. Pulling her helmet on she followed and sat across from Twiford. She could feel his gaze come from under his visor. A silent nod was shared as the shuttle took off to head planet side.


	24. Chapter 24

Six hours after planet fall the team was miles away from the main force. Trekking through the forest of massive trees. Each of which hundreds of feet tall and wide enough to live in. The undergrowth was knee high sometimes up to shoulders. Jasmin could feel eyes following them as they advanced in the diamond formations. Her attention grabbed by the sudden rustling of leaves close to her she saw nothing. The formation stopped when Twiford's hand came up and all knelt. He gestured for four of the troopers ahead north east while Jasmin, Mulcher, and the last trooped adjusted north west. When the formations split and moved Jasmin took the rear of her team. The feeling of the eyes never lifting from her.

It was three hours of silence. Three hours of scanning the trees. Three hours of brewing. She could feel something was about to happen. As she looked up again the silence was broken by a blaster shot. Adrenaline rushing through her as her attention snapped forward. Twiford fell with a hole in his chest. The trooper instantly screamed out "Ambush!" The three soldiers dove into cover, only for a scream to be let out from the trooper, who now had a sword through his chest. His killer hidden behind his body as they used it as a shield to rush forward. Jasmin raised her weapon and attempted to shoot through the dead trooper. The body thrown at her and her weapon was knocked from her hand, the body staggering her back. Tossing the body to the side as the assailant knocked Mulcher's weapon away from him. Jasmin sprinted forward as the sword came down on Mulcher, flinching as he expected death only to hear the crackle of a saber above him. His eyes opened to see Jasmin's Black and red saber inches from his visor, the red electrical energy that crackled from the blade working its way over the sword. Jasmin rolled the sword away from the young trooper as she ignited her white and blue blade. "Mulcher. Grab my gun and suppress the sniper." He scrambled away and dove ontop of her plasma rifle. Laying prone he engaged with the other sniper. The person Jasmin was face to face with seemed to be wearing the tree bark as armor. Opening the duel Jasmin let out a flurry of strikes. Using her white blade to attempt to break the guard and her black blade to strike him directly. The man however was experienced and made easy work of Jasmin's attacks, finding an opening in her strikes to counter. Jasmin leaned back as the sword came at her head, making contact with her visor and shattering part of it. Pieces of the shattering glass imbedding into her face as the tip of the sword grazed her skin. She could feel the blood running down her face. Diving back, she put her sabers away. The cold steel of her eye glaring at her attacker. Taking a fighting stance, she beckoned him forward to her. A brief hesitation before the man tried to rush. Only to be caught by his throat as Jasmin reached though the force. Lifting him off the ground the man reached behind him. As Jasmin's wrist rotated to snap his neck, he tossed something at her. It blinked rapidly. Jasmins eyes widened as she knew what it was. A bright flash with the feeling of her skin being shredded by burning fragmentation of metal and plastoid armor. All went black.


	25. Chapter 25

A frozen wind stabbed at her through the darkness she found herself in. There was no light anywhere and it felt as if she had nothing with her. The weight of her armor was gone, the isolation of an undersuit was gone and it felt like she was on a platform. Taking a step forward her foot was greeted by the cold of snow. Sinking in almost a foot before stopping she brought her other foot down. Forcing her body forward though the pitch black.

As she walked her steps became more labored. Like weight was being added to her legs with every step forward. The wind was deafening but a voice road though it. "Do not let the weight of your sins stop you." The voice was faint and echoed but she knew who it belonged two. Her father. In the distance a faint light appeared and hovered. Pressing on each step felt like she was dragging the galaxy behind her. Unsure how far she was advancing with each step. With the bite of the cold tearing at her body she wanted to give up. Though frozen she could feel each nerve scream in pain. The feel of ice engulfed her leg and suddenly she couldn't move her right leg. As if it was frozen solid at the hip. She lumbered forward as another voice echoed out. This time her mother. "You have made progress dear, but you have not made it yet. Push past what you body tells you." It was a whisper but somehow louder than the wind.

What felt like an eternity had passed. Every inch she claimed felt like a mile of pain and suffering. Her arms started to sting like she had been holding her weapon up for years on end. Her shoulder in so much pain it felt like it just took the recoil of every shot she had ever fired. Soon her right arm seized and feel limp. The weight of her actions pressing down on her she could not maintain, adding tons to her body she fell into the snow, her other leg was enveloped in ice. Another voice swirled around her. "A good soldier follows orders. A great soldier listens to their morals. Its not about doing what you're told but doing what is right. What helps more people in the long run." The voice was her sisters. Reaching out Jasmin pulled her body through the frozen terrain. She was almost at the light. It was a dim fire that hovered on its own. As she got closer Jasmin could feel the ice attempting to claim her arm, claim her body. When she got under it she reached up for it. Grasping it in her hand she pulled it to her chest. Holding it tight the world went white around her.

Jasmin gasped for air as her eyes shot open. Coughing blood she looked around unable to move anything beside her right arm. She choked out a single laugh when she saw the amount of blood on her arm. A gauze wrap trying to hold back the flow, unfortunately it was soaked through and no longer slowed anything. Her head dropped down, looking at her chest and legs. There was a patch on her side but her legs still dripped fresh blood. Her eyes followed the trail, seeing it come from her upper body and closer than she could look. With her hand she followed it to a cut on her neck. Pressing on it gently to try to stop the flow she looked forward. Seeing Mulchers dead body with a hold in his head, fallen on top of a first aid kit and her rifle.

She took slow breaths in an attempt to control her body as she fought to stay alive. The pain from the shrapnel that was embedded inside her was the only thing telling her she was alive. She cracked a half smile as her arm fell limp. With nothing more she could do she braced for death. Her eyes slowly falling closed. A faint pull through the force kept her from letting herself go. Something was coming. Sensing a group nearby of people she knew the will to fight came back. Unable to speak her mind screamed at her body. "Come on girl, hold it together. Just breath. Nothing but a bunch of small flesh wounds. Just, just breath. Just… breath…" Unable to hold on her body fell limp. Who ever she was feeling felt like they were right on top of her but the feeling in her body was gone. A single long breath escaped her and she was unable to draw another. Her fate was left to the unknown

A/n This is a story I wrote out in bootcamp as an explanation on where my character was during the time I was gone. Keeping to the original writing I know there was spelling mistakes and grammar errors and I tried to correct as many as I could find.


End file.
